Warriors of the Caribbean
by AliceXS
Summary: Las andanzas del Capitán Jack Spicer terminan cuando su enemigo: El Capitán Hannibal Roy Bean, le roba su nave: El Ave del Paraíso. Posteriormente ataca a Port Xiaolin, secuestrando a Kimiko Tohomiko, la hija del más rico hombre de ahí. Raimundo Pedrosa, amigo de la infancia de Kimiko, se une a Jack para rescatarla y recuperar su nave.
1. Una melódica sonata

_**Guerreros del Caribe: La maldición del Ave del Paraíso**_

**1º**

_**Una melódica sonata**_

Nuestra historia transcurre en los mares del Caribe en el siglo XVIII, en los tiempos de antaño donde se remota la época de aventuras entre luchas de espadas, fuego de cañones y la fantasía es otro aspecto normal en nuestro mundo. Presten oído a esta historia jamás contada, _pero vivieron para ser contada. _Como si cayera una moneda al vacío negro. Una suave brisa enternecedora surcaba disolviendo la densa neblina. Solo se escuchaba un sordo movimiento cuando una cola dio un ligero coletazo entre las nubes grises. Hacía un clima terrible. Más solo se escuchaba una sombría canción, cuando una lumbre opaca se divisó.

-La, la, la... Guerreros para siempre, ayudamos al débil, sacrificamos nuestra sangre, y siempre hacemos lo correcto aún si matamos por honor... La, la, la... Volvemos con gloria, sin temor luchamos y sacudimos nuestras espadas con valor... La, la, la... Guerreros para siempre, ayu... ¡Ah! –Alguien tomó su hombro por detrás, la niña se asustó. Un hombre con cabello rubio platino, piel pálida, ojos azules, corpulento y rasgos toscos de caras se acercó.

-Silencio pequeña, hay guerreros del Caribe por esta zona... ¿Quieres que nos maten? –Indagó entre dientes. Ella y una pequeña flota surcaban los cielos sigilosamente sobre un gran dragón.

-Déjela en paz, maestre Clay, es solo una canción… –Un hombre de piel amarilla y agudos ojos negros, se aproximó sus ropas lo decían todo.

-¡Su canto es sobre guerreros del Caribe, es mal augurio, sobre todo para estas aguas malditas! Tenga presente mis palabras –Gruñó Clay.

-Las tendré presente, retírese –Ordenó el hombre. Clay se hizo a un lado de mala gana.

-Traer mujeres es también de mala suerte, no importa lo miniaturas que vengan –Masculló entre dientes.

-Yo creo que sería interesante conocer a verdaderos guerreros –Comentó la pequeña niña.

-Yo no lo creo, Srta. Tohomiko –El bajo teniente se dirigió a la joven- Son seres vulgares y harapientos, obviamente inferiores, a cualquiera que se me enfrente le daré una humillante derrota –Dijo mirando al horizonte. Maestre Clay soltó una risita. La niña bajó la mirada.

-Teniente Omi –El Sr. Tohomiko se adelantó- Aprecio mucho su hospitalidad, pero me preocupa como este tema llegue afectar a mi hija –El teniente asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero creo que el tema es fascinante –Sonrió inocentemente.

-Sí, eso es lo que me preocupa –Suspiró arqueando las cejas.

Siguieron sus andanzas con el objetivo de llegar a Port Xiaolin, sanos y a salvos. La chica bajó la cabeza hasta que un olor a quemado llegó a su nariz. Ladeó la cabeza. Entre las nubes visualizó un templo cubierto en llamas.

-¡La casa se está quemando! –Exclamó. Los soldados se voltearon, descubriendo el incendio y así fue como rápidamente el teniente ordenó que fueran hasta allá por si había sobrevivientes. Los más valientes, fueron hasta allá en sus respectivos dragones. Bajando desde las alturas. Decidieron hacer un acercamiento. Contemplando estupefactos como el templo se reducía a cenizas. Volvieron, solo pudieron rescatar a un sobreviviente: Un niño de tez morena, que lo llevaron directamente con el teniente. Tomaron su pulso.

-Está vivo –Concretó el teniente Omi. Maestre Clay se asomó a ver el templo destruido.

-¡Santos Pecos Bill, que salvajes! –Aclamó, se acercó a su superior y al Sr. Tohomiko- ¿Cómo creen que pasó?

-Los templos son los refugios que utilizan los bárbaros del Caribe, según leí en mis estudios y tal vez una provisión descuidada hizo estallar todo –Dijo con mirada aguda el teniente.

-¡Bah, si no lo dices tú, lo diré yo, compañero! ¡Fueron atacados por otros guerreros! –Gruñó maestre Clay.

-Tonterías, fue un accidente y punto –Rió nerviosamente el Sr. Tohomiko.

-Este lugar da mala espina, mejor larguémonos de aquí –Ordenó el teniente Omi, haciéndole señales a sus hombres de irse lo antes posible. El padre de la niña le susurró, en medio de aquel ajetreo, que cuidara del joven. Ella asintió, a zancadas fue hasta su encuentro. Yacía inconsciente y totalmente cubierto de escombros. Ella lo miró desde distintos ángulos, le acarició su cabello color chocolate alborotado, fue cuando él tomó su mano inesperadamente despertando.

-Tranquilo –Suspiró, recuperando el aliento- Me llamo Kimiko Tohomiko.

-Raimundo Pedrosa –Jadeó el chico de ojos esmeraldas, volviendo a conciliar el sueño.

-Yo voy a cuidarte, Rai –Le aseguró. Justamente percibió que su otra mano apretaba algo. Lo abrió con delicadeza. Era un medallón de media luna. Lo había visto. Era un Shen Gong Wu, que eran usados como "joyas de gran valor" por los guerreros del Caribe.

-¡Eres un guerrero del Caribe! –Exclamó asombrada.

-¿Dijo algo, señorita? –Preguntó el teniente, virándose.

-Nada, solo ha dicho su nombre: Raimundo Pedrosa, es todo –Jadeó asustada. El teniente asintió con la cabeza, siguiendo adelante. Ella miró hacia arriba, su mirada se clavó en el cielo. Fue cuando percibió algo entre las nubes oscuras: Una enorme nave negra (las naves eran usadas por los guerreros del Caribe como medio de transporte, y ellos usaban los dragones). La niña de ojos de zafiro parpadeó con fuerza, dos veces... Hasta despertar. Kimiko abrió los ojos. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a la vela encendida. Ya era de día. Abrió el cajón que estaba a su derecha, medio levantándose de su cama, sacó los libros y ahí estaba. Justo donde lo dejó. Tomó el medallón que hace diez años había encontrado. Se dirigió hasta su tocador personal, y se lo colocó encima de su cuello. Era algo insólito que recordara lo que pasó años atrás, ahora tenía dieciocho años y debía asumir responsabilidades. De improviso, alguien tocó su puerta...

**A/N: ¡Hola a todos! Soy nueva y me da mucho gusto conocerlos. Soy una gran fanática de Duelo Xiaolin, así que mi primera historia se la dedico. Me gusta mucho los "_Piratas del Caribe_", y más aún Duelo Xiaolin... ¿Así que por qué no juntarlos? La idea se me ocurrió cuando vi un video y… Aquí está. Voy a tratar de adelantar todo lo que pueda, mientras tanto pueden disfrutar del primer capítulo. Es mi primera vez aquí, así que estoy tratando de manejar esto lo mejor que pueda, así que no me golpeen. No soy dueña de Duelo Xiaolin ni de los Piratas del Caribe, sino de sus respectivos creadores, solo disfruten. Disculpen si cometí una falta, pero es que escribo tan rápido y a veces ando como en otro planeta... En fin, recuerden, si te gustó no dejes de verla y si te encantó, comenta. ¡Hasta la próxima, marineros de agua dulce!**


	2. El Capitán Jack Spicer arriba las costas

**2º**

_**El Capitán Jack Spicer arriba las costas**_

-Kimiko... ¿Estás bien? –Kimiko reconoció la voz de su padre, escondió su amuleto por dentro del camisón y se colocó un abrigo rápidamente- ¿Estás visible?

-Sí… ¡Sí! –Exclamó la muchacha.

-¿Sigues dormida a esta hora?... Hace un hermoso día –Su padre acababa de entrar en la habitación en compañía de sirvientas, una de ellas abrió la ventana a la vista de un día soleado- Tengo un obsequio para ti –Su padre le hizo entrega de un paquete, un hermoso vestido- ¿Te gusta?

-Sí, es hermoso –Kimiko amaba tener ropa nueva, luego susurró- ¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe?

-¿Y acaso un padre debe tener un motivo para darle un regalo a su hija? –Las sirvientas la acorralaron tras el vestidor para ayudarla a cambiarse y ponerse aquel maravilloso traje, él insinuó- Pretendía que lo utilizases en la ceremonia...

-¿Qué ceremonia? –Preguntó tras el vestidor.

-La del teniente Omi.

-¡Lo sabía! –Kimiko asomó la cabeza momentáneamente.

-Comodoro Omi, un gran rango... Él es un fino caballero y ha puesto sus ojos en ti –Kimiko soltó un grito ahogado apenas ajustaron firmemente su corsé- ¿Kimiko? ¿Te queda bien?

-Es difícil decirlo –Susurró en un hilo de voz, llevándose las manos al pecho, como asfixia.

-La modista dijo que era la última moda en Londres...

-Tal vez porque las mujeres en Londres no respiran –Murmuró ella.

-Mi lord tiene visitas –Entró un mayordomo al cuarto. Un muchacho de piel morena vestido típicamente como un muchacho de clase media: Con una elegante camisa blanca ondulada mientras llevaba puesto un abrigo café distinguido de la época y los pantalones estrechos adornados con una banda escarlata en la cintura. Su mirada estaba clavada en el horizonte. Su brazo cargaba una caja negra rectangular. Para pasar diez años, había cambiado: Alto, tez morena bronceada, su musculatura había aumentado, cabello color chocolate alborotado y desenfado, ojos esmeraldas pícaros. Bajando las escaleras de la mansión adinerada. El Sr. Tohomiko. Se dio la vuelta.

-Sr. Pedrosa, un gusto volver a verlo.

-Hola Sr. –Los dos se reencontraron en una mesita de madera apoyada a un lateral, donde puso la caja y la abrió- Aquí tengo lo que me pidió –Le entregó una espada, él la desenfundó de su vaina de cuero marrón- La hoja es de acero plegado y tiene filigrana de oro en la empuñadura, ¿Se lo muestro? –El Sr. Tohomiko le dio su arma, a la que Raimundo balanceó- Balance perfecto –Examinó- El rabo es casi del ancho de la espada –La blandió y devolvió.

-Perfecto, el comodoro estará complacido, felicite a su maestro de mí parte –Sonrió.

Raimundo guardó el arma.

-Claro, un armero está feliz cuando aprecian su trabajo –Justamente bajó una figurita de mediana estatura, cabello negro lacio, piel color crema, ojos azules y labios rosas. Un cuello levantado, un lazo y un broche de esmeralda en el cuello, un barbero adornado con volantes en la parte superior que llegue hacia afuera para cubrir los hombros, una cintura ajustada, mangas largas con puños ajustados, el vestido se extendía con una falda larga y ondulada con muchos pliegues que cae por encima del tobillo, enaguas largas con detalles adicionales y botas blancas altas de botones. El vestido era de rosa chillón.

-Kimiko, luces divina –Elogió su padre. La joven alzó la mirada, viendo que a su derecha estaba Raimundo. Sonrió llena de júbilo, dirigiéndose hacia él.

-¡Rai! Que gusto volver a verte –Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta del joven- Acabo de soñar contigo.

-¿Conmigo? –Tartamudeó.

-Kimi, no sé si sería apropiado...

-Sí, sobre el día en que nos conocimos –Continuó la joven como si nada.

-¿Cómo olvidar ese día, Srta. Tohomiko? –Susurró apenado.

-¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho? Llámame Kimiko.

-No las suficiente –Miró de reojo al padre de la chica, y luego sus ojos se posaron en ella- Srta. Tohomiko

-¡Qué bueno! El muchacho conoce de propiedad –Sonrió el padre. La sonrisa desapareció del rostro jovial de Kimiko a una expresión seria: Joven Pedrosa –Él mantuvo su expresión baldía. Los Tohomiko decidieron irse cuanto antes a la gran ceremonia que los aguardaba, dentro de un carruaje. Raimundo se les quedó viendo desde la puerta de entrada de su casa.

-Hasta luego... Kimiko –Suspiró él a lo lejos.

Entretanto una figura zarandeaba entre las olas, arribando hacia las costas de Port Xiaolin. Sujeto al mástil de su... Bote pequeño. Un sutil viento recorría las poderosas olas, capaz de tumbar a aquel barquito de papel. Vestía una camisa blanca, llevaba una chaleco azul índigo oscuro por delante y gris por detrás (la parte más corta), pantalones bombachos de color negro, que lleva por dentro sus botas de cuero, llevaba un fajín y dos cinturones entrecruzados alrededor de la cintura, llevaba puesto un sombrero tricornio de cuero negro y una levita azul grisáceo oscuro. El susodicho hombre pelirrojo saltó sobre su balsa, tomó una cubeta, recogiendo algo de agua y arrojándola a un lado del bote. Justamente percibió tres esqueletos colgados sobre el mar. Se despojó de su sombrero e hizo un ademán.

"**ESTÁN ADVERTIDOS GUERREROS"**

Leía el enunciado. El Capitán Jack Spicer desembarcó a pie del muelle, donde su pequeña embarcación se hundió, y dio unos pasos hacia adelante posteriormente de amarrar el bote al muelle, pero fue detenido por el cobrador: ¡Alto! Usted no puede desembarcar aquí sin pagar o sin siquiera decir su nombre para acceder a la ciudad, es un chelín –Extendió la mano. Jack puso una mueca, y vació sobre su registro tres chelines.

-Vamos hacer algo, yo le doy tres chelines y mi nombre no importa, ¿Trato? –Inquirió Jack. El cobrador lo miró por el rabillo del ojo ante tal soborno.

-Bienvenido a Port Xiaolin, señor Smith –Sonrió el hombre. Jack asintió, avanzando tranquilamente. Al compás marchaban los soldados en dos filas, más atrás caminaba el comodoro frente a todas las personas que habían asistido a la ceremonia de su acenso. Los soldados entrecruzados sus espadas, desenfundándolas. Omi recibió la espada del mismo Sr. Tohomiko, y la blandió. Kimiko llevó una mano a su estómago, soltó un grito ahogado, como apretaba ese corsé. Se abanicó con más fuerza. Jack bajó las escaleras del muelle, dirigiéndose hacia donde atesoran los más finos y veloces dragones de la armada.

-¡Oiga, deténgase, está en un área restringida para los civiles! –Dos soldados lo detuvieron.

-Pues no me he topado con ninguno de ellos, cuando lo vea, le avisaré –Dijo indiferente, fue a otro lado, pero los soldados le cerraron el paso- Al parecer un evento de sociedad de alcurnia está sucediendo allá arriba, me sorprende que unos finos caballeros como ustedes no estén en él.

-Tenemos la orden de permanecer aquí para cuidar los dragones –Contestó un soldado gordo.

-¡Ah sí, los dragones! ¿Pero ya vieron ese? –Señaló a una que tenía las escamas degastadas, pequeño y respiración entrecortada- ¡Está fuera de lugar!

-Sí, está un poco degastado, pero nada se compara con el "Chucky Choo", es el más veloz de toda la armada –Admitió el otro soldado, flaco.

-Yo oí uno en particular, que lo conocen como el más rápido entre los cielos, casi inalcanzable, el "Ave del Paraíso"... ¿No han oído hablar de él? –Indagó arrugando la nariz.

-No es cierto, estás mintiendo –Rió entre dientes el soldado gordo.

-No, es cierto, lo he visto –Lo contradijo su compañero.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Has visto una nave negra por el cielo, a bordo de un centenar de hombres del diablo capitaneados por un hombre tan maldito que el mismo infierno lo devolvió a la tierra?

-No, pero si he visto a una nave negra –Admitió el soldado flaco.

-¿Sí? ¿Pero sin el centenar de hombres del diablo capitaneados por un hombre tan maldito que el mismo infierno lo devolvió a la tierra?

Inmediatamente ambos hombres comenzaron a discutir por cuál nave era más veloz. Jack aprovechó que estaban distraídos, para tomar el Chucky Choo. Apenas tomó las riendas. Los soldados corrieron hasta donde estaba Jack.

-¡Oiga, usted, aléjese del dragón! –Lo apuntaron con sus rifles- No tiene permiso para abordarlo.

-Discúlpenme –Dijo sin soltar las riendas- Yo podría hacer mi propia nave, pero no tengo herramientas y este me pareció un dragón tan bello –Acarició la piel escamosa del dragón amarillo pálido.

-¡Diga su nombre! –Exigió el soldado delgado.

-Smith –Respondió instantáneamente Jack.

-¿Cuál es su propósito en Port Xiaolin? –El soldado gordo bajó el arma.

-¡Con sinceridad! –Agregó el otro, una fibra de miedo se percibió en su voz.

Jack bajó lentamente del dragón, mientras sus pies tocaban césped: Bien, confesaré, pienso tomar uno de estos dragones, ir al templo que está en China, asaltar, robar y volarle las tripas a todos –Rió con sarcasmo.

-Dije con sinceridad –Titubeó el soldado flaco, los soldados no dejaron de apuntarle.

-Yo creo que sí dijo la verdad –Dijo el otro.

-¡No, si hubiera dicho la verdad, jamás nos lo diría! –Refutó el otro soldado.

-Al menos que creyera que ustedes no la iban a creer –Dijo Jack.

Entretanto, en la ceremonia de ascenso del comodoro. Ya habían terminado con el ascenso, y ahora restaba una fiesta. Kimiko se abanicaba entre los invitados, solo se podía oír a las olas chocar contras las rocas y las sales del mar inspiradas por ellos. El comodoro se dirigió hacia la chica, sutilmente por detrás.

-¿Me permites un momento? –Preguntó, los dos se encaminaron al borde de un acantilado con la vista al mar, ella se abanicó más deprisa en busca de aire- Te ves hermosa, Kimiko –Comentó él mirando el mar.

-Gracias –Susurró ella con voz ahogada.

-Tal vez pensarás que soy un atrevido, pero necesito decir lo que pienso: Esta promoción hace aquello aparente que no he obtenido en realidad –Se volteó- La boda con una fina dama, te has vuelto una fina dama, Kimiko.

-No respiro –Dijo ella estremeciéndose con voz ahogada. Al parecer el comodoro estaba demasiado nervioso como para darse cuenta de la situación de Kimiko.

-Sí, bueno, reconozco que estoy nervioso –Admitió el comodoro Omi, rara vez lo hacía, Kimiko se tambaleó cuando su vestido le jugó una mala pasada y se desplomó desmayada por el acantilado, directo al mar- ¿Kimiko? –Giró sobre sí mismo, descubriendo que ahora yacía ahora en las profundidades del mar, llamando a su vez la atención de Jack y los dos soldados- ¡KIMIKO! –Rugió el comodoro Omi, al ver las burbujeantes aguas salir hacia fuera.

**A/N: Sí, ese fue el segundo capítulo. Me gusta dejar las cosas en suspenso en cada uno de los capítulos que escribo hasta el último. Después de tanta lucha de cómo subirlo, aquí está, por lo general mis capítulos son muchos más extensos, pero prefiero dejarlo así. Que lo disfruten y recuerden si te encantó, no olvides comentar. Hasta la próxima.**


	3. El primer encuentro

**3º**

_**El Primer Encuentro**_

El comodoro Omi vio horrorizado como su amada había caído desde el barranco, pero la altura del acantilado y las rocas (que milagrosamente había esquivado Kimiko) le hizo desistir de su empeño de lanzarse por ella. Los soldados rodearon a Omi, presenciando la escena y comentando entre suspiro de alivio que la chica no se haya golpeado con ellas. El comodoro prefirió correr hasta el puerto en compañía de sus hombres. Mientras tanto, Jack y los dos soldados que estaban en el muelle fueron testigos de la caída de la chica, se asomaron.

-¿Nadie va a salvarla? –Inquirió volteándose a cada soldado, que desistió con la cabeza por el pavor- ¡Si que los entrenan bien! ¡Sosténgame esto! –Jack se despojó de su chaleco y sus armas, y se lanzó al rescate de Kimiko. Ella caía cada vez más profundo hasta su cuerpo tocar tierra. Su amuleto se balanceaba al compás de la corriente marina, produjo una llamada que atravesó toda la costa. Jack llegó a tiempo, y la ciñó entre sus brazos y juntos subieron hacia la superficie, pero apenas subieron volvieron a hundirse. El vestido que llevaba era demasiado pesado como para sacarla a flote. Jack se las ingenió para quitarle el traje y dejarle su canesú interior. Fue cuando pudieron llegar a tierra firme, los soldados tomaron a Kimiko en brazos. Aún seguía sin conocimiento y temían por su vida, no respiraba.

-¡Fuera! –Jack apartó a un soldado, desgarrando el corsé que llevaba y arrojándoselo a uno de los soldados, Kimiko abrió los ojos y escupió el agua ingerida.

-Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido eso… -Admitió un soldado.

-Se nota que no ha viajado a Japón –Jadeó Jack. Kimiko comenzó a exasperar, tomando aire desesperadamente, notó entonces el medallón que colgaba en su cuello y lo tomó- ¿De dónde lo sacó? –Inquirió serio. Los hombres del comodoro Omi apuntaron sus afiladas espadas a Jack.

-De pie –Ordenó el comodoro. Jack alzó las manos mientras se levantaba.

-¡Kimiko, ¿Estás bien? –Inquirió su padre, poniéndole un abrigo a su hija recién incorporada.

-Sí, lo estoy –Jadeó, un soldado soltó el corsé de Kimiko y apuntó a Jack, sucesivamente ordenó la muerte a aquel hombre- ¡Padre, ¿En verdad quiere matar a mi rescatador? –Los hombres apartaron sus armas blancas de Jack. Uno de los soldados puso un banquito al frente del comodoro, subió a él para estar a su misma altura.

-Perdone, debo darle las gracias, señor –Sonrió, extendiendo su mano, Jack la estrechó dudosamente, el comodoro dio un movimiento furtivo y lo despojó de su sombrero: Mostrando gafas amarillas con espirales rojos- Vaya, vaya… Es nada más ni nada menos que un guerrero del Caribe, ¡Jack Spicer!, creo que tuvimos un encuentro con el "Dojo".

-¡Capitán Jack Spicer, por favor! –Se autoproclamó.

-¿Y su nave, "capitán"? –Preguntó en tono socarrón.

-Iba a comprar una, la verdad... –Contestó

-¡Tenía intenciones de robar uno, señor! ¡Mire! –Contradijo uno de los soldados, dándole los efectos personales de Jack al comodoro Omi. Él supervisó cada cosa, tomó una pistola entre manos: Sin pólvora, no está cargada... –Examinó el arma y desenfundó su hanger- Por poco creí que era de madera y un simpático dispositivo inservible... –Tomó un radar.

-Lo inventé yo, ya sabe... Un rastreador de Shen Gong Wu.

-Sin duda es el peor guerrero del que he oído hablar –Concretó el comodoro.

-Pero ha oído hablar de mí –Sonrió rígidamente. El comodoro Omi frunció el ceño y lo jaló del brazo. Iría a la horca, por supuesto. Pero Kimiko fue tras ellos. "Encadénenlo".

-Comodoro Omi, debo protestar, sea guerrero o no, este hombre salvó mi vida –Refutó.

-Obsoletamente -"Absolutamente", corrigieron desde allá atrás- Eso también, pero no absolverá una vida llena de maldad –Dijo viéndola fijamente mientras lo encadenaban con grilletes.

-Pero sí me condenará –Se quejó Jack al esposarlo.

-Exacto –Concluyó el comodoro Omi. Apenas terminaron de colocarle las cadenas. "Por fin", Jack tomó un rehén: Kimiko, sus esposas aprisionaron su delicado cuello. Jadeó. El comodoro avanzó para detenerlo como el padre angustioso y sus hombres, pero era tarde.

-Primero lo primero, ¡Comodoro Omi, mis cosas! ¡Rápido que no tengo todo el día! –Él dudó- ¡COMODORO! –El comodoro hizo un ademán y le entregaron los efectos personales a Jack- Gracias, ahora nena, Kimiko...

-No me llames nena, para ti soy Srta. Tohomiko –Masculló entre dientes. Jack la volteó.

-Bien, Srta. Tohomiko, si fuera tan gentil –A regañadientes, colocó sobre su cabeza su sombrero, su chaleco así como sus dos armas rudamente como sus otros accesorios- Cuidado con lo que tocas –Advirtió, la sonrisita estúpida que se dibujó en el rostro de Jack era imborrable. Kimiko puso una mueca de desprecio.

-Eres despreciable –Masculló entre dientes.

-Lo que digas será al revés –Estaban frente a frente, a poco espacio- Te salvé la vida y tú la mía, estamos a manos -Giró a la joven, apuntándola con su pistola en la sien- ¡Caballeros! Miladi, ¡Todos recordarán el día en que por poco logran capturar al Capitán Jack Spicer! –Empujó a Kimiko con los soldados. Chocó su espalda contra la pared. Activando los propulsores. Yendo sin rumbo descontrolado lejos de ellos. El comodoro dio la orden de abrir fuego, sin embargo, no fue alcanzado.

-Persíganlo, Jack Spicer tiene una cita con la horca y no quiero que la pierda –Indicó el comodoro. Los soldados registraron por todas partes, mas Jack había aterrizado en una herrería. Sobre un suave pajar. Decidió aprovechar en tomar las herramientas para liberarse. No sirvió hasta que probó soltarse con unos engranajes, una vez que echó andar la rueda, luego de comprobar que él y otro hombre ebrio dormido en una silla estaban únicamente allí. La puerta se abrió y Jack se escondió. Raimundo entró a la herrería. Acarició un burrito que se encargaba de echar andar la rueda, girando en círculos. Miró a su maestro, borracho.

-Sigues donde te dejé –Susurró y avanzó hasta ver un martillo fuera de lugar- Aquí no te dejé –Miró un sombrero, extendió la mano, pero fue cacheteada por una espada- Eres al que persiguen –Reculó cuando fue amenazado por su espada.

-Tu cara me es familiar, ¿No te he amenazado antes?

-No lo creo, siempre evito relacionarme con guerreros –Contestó Raimundo.

-¡Ah, qué bueno, porque yo ya me iba! –Jack se dio la vuelta, Raimundo tomó una espada de su sitio de entrenamiento y lo amenazó, tocándole la espalda. Se volteó.

-¿Crees que es sensato, niño? ¿Chocar espadas con un guerrero del Caribe?

-Amenazó a la señorita, no me quedaré con los brazos cruzados.

-No del todo –Blandieron sus espadas, él retrocedió a los dos primeros golpes, arriba abajo, abajo arriba, lo refutó y avanzó choque contra choque- Sabes lo que haces, lo admito, buena técnica... ¿Pero cómo mueves los pies? Si ataco por aquí... –Embistió por un costado, se protegió y contrarrestó por arriba- Otro paso –De lado a lado, ambas espadas chocaron- ¡Adiós! –Dijo Jack dándose la media vuelta y huyendo, Raimundo arrojó su espada al lado de la sien de Jack, trató de removerla, pero le fue imposible- Es un estupendo truco –Se viró- Solo que estás interfiriendo en mi escape, y estás ahora desarmado –Raimundo agarró una espada expuesta al hierro caliente. Embistió, Raimundo fue tras el mástil y se defendió del ataque. Se trasladaron hacia la rueda, después de que Raimundo diera una voltereta. Otro ataque.

-¿Quién hizo esto?

-Yo, y práctico aquí, tres horas diarias –Contestó, la batalla siguió lejos de la rueda.

-Yo opino que necesitas una chica –Sus espadas colisionaron, tratando de hacer retroceder al otro- O quizá la razón por la que practiques tres horas al día es porque ya la encontraste y no has sido capaz de darle un simple beso, ¿No eres eunuco, cierto? –Dijo en tono de burla.

-¡No! Practico tres horas diarias para que cuando encuentre tipos como tú, ¡Patearles el trasero!

Siguieron luchando hasta ir en un "sube y baja", Raimundo consiguió enredar la mano de Jack a una cadena de arriba y al zafarse, golpeó una tabla. Raimundo subió hasta arriba, con un corte, liberó el cargamento que desequilibró el "sube y baja". Jack ascendió. Los siguientes movimientos fueron cuidados, eludir y tratar de derribar al oponente. En un solo golpe, Raimundo desarmó a su contrincante. Jack bajó y Raimundo lo siguió. Jack echó un costal encima de Raimundo y pateó su espada. Fue por ella, al voltearse. Jack lo apuntó con una pistola.

-Eso es trampa.

-¡Soy un guerrero, no un santo! –Los soldados trataron de entrar a la fuerza, Raimundo le bloqueó la salida- ¡Apártate! –Gruñó, Raimundo sacudió la cabeza- ¡Fuera por favor!

-No pienso quitarme y dejar que escapes...

-No quiero usar esta bala contigo –Jack puso su dedo en el gatillo. El hombre que estaba dormido en la silla, despertó, y quebró su botella contra la cabeza del capitán. Los vidrios salpicaron. Él se estremeció. Se desmoronó al suelo. Los hombres entraron a trompadas en la herrería, apuntaron sus armas al hombre tendido en el suelo. Raimundo se quedó quieto.

-Bien hecho, señor, usted ayudó en la captura de un peligroso fugitivo –El comodoro hizo su entrada.

-Solo actúe como un buen ciudadano –Se encogió de hombros el armero.

-Bien, todos recordarán este día como el día en que el Capitán Jack Spicer casi escapa –Sonrió el comodoro Omi, mirando a Jack inconsciente- ¡Llévenselo! –Decretó, los soldados llevando a Jack cargado de manos y pies a su nueva casa: La prisión.

**A/N: He vuelto para torturarlos otra vez. El tercer capítulo después de luchar con el internet (sí, él y yo luchamos todo el tiempo). Esto es para demostrarle que sin reviews o con reviews, mis intenciones son terminarlo. Me di cuenta que no hay muchas historias en español, pero esto para acumularlo a la pequeña montaña, quizá haya otra persona por ahí como yo que se ponga a leer silenciosamente. "X", tal vez mi historia apesta, quizás no… El punto es que para mí huele bien y me entretengo mucho, no son solo un pasatiempo sino parte de mí vida (sino escribo y pongo a volar mi imaginación, me siento inútil). En fin, lo volveré a decir porque quiero: No soy dueña de "Los Piratas del Caribe" o "Duelo Xiaolin", si lo fuera, estaría en Estados Unidos deleitándome entre sacos de dinero, sin hacerle la vida imposible a ninguno de ustedes. ¡Disfruten y hasta la próxima, bucaneros! **


	4. Invasión Nocturna

**4º**

_**Invasión Nocturna**_

-Ven acá perrito, perrito, muchacho ven acá… –Los prisioneros se conglomeraron tras las rejas a silbar, menear el hueso y chasquear los dedos. El cachorro se mantuvo viéndolos con grandes ojos oscuros marrones inocentes. Apretando las llaves contra los dientes. La prisión de la armada era una serie de celdas con una ventanilla pequeña con acceso a ver el puerto. Paredes de color marrón... Marrón excremento. Un escritorio a la derecha, y un perchero donde colgaban efectos personales de los capturados. Los soldados custodiaban la puerta hacia el calabozo. Jack estaba confinado a una celda, aislado, su sombrero cubría su vista y sintiéndose como un alma podrida.

-Sigan así y el can jamás se moverá –Gruñó entre dientes.

-¡Disculpa, pero no nos hemos resignado a morir en la horca! –Refunfuñó uno de los rehenes. El sombrero se alzó de momento, a lo que Jack se pudo asomar y reírse entre dientes. Entretanto en la mansión Tohomiko, una sirvienta echó carbón quemado dentro del calentador de camas, terminándolo de pasar por el lecho de la Srta., quien leía un libro ya estando en camisón, lista para dormir acurrucada entre sus sabanas.

- Está listo, miladi, que difícil día para usted, ¿Verdad?

-Sospechaba que el comodoro se me declarara, pero no estaba preparada –Pensó Kimiko en voz alta.

-Supe que la amenazó ese guerrero del Caribe, debe de haber sido horrible.

-Sí, fue espantoso –Admitió Kimiko, viéndola de reojo.

-Pero el comodoro le propuso matrimonio, ¡Que gusto me da! –Sonrió la sirvienta- Hacen una buena pareja, si me permite decirle.

-Sí, es apropiado, es un buen hombre –Dijo Kimiko pensativa- Cualquier mujer quería desposarlo –Vaciló. La sirvienta se le acercó sinuosamente.

-Aunque Raimundo Pedrosa, también es buena elección, es muy atractivo...

-Eso sí es atrevido... –Espetó Kimiko.

-Le ruego me disculpe, fui atrevida –La sirvienta dio una reverencia y se marchó. Kimiko acarició el medallón escondido en su camisón, viendo como la lumbre de fuego se apagaba lentamente. Una bruma había cubierto a Port Xiaolin, y en medio de aquel tomento, una nave negra avanzaba sigilosa. En el muelle daban una caminata nocturna el comodoro y el Sr. Tohomiko. Una corriente de aire les atravesó el cuerpo.

-¿Y mi hija ya le ha dado una respuesta?

-No, todavía no –Respondió el comodoro Omi.

-Bueno, ha sido un día difícil, -Argumentó él- Hoy hace un clima terrible, ¿No cree usted? Sombrío, sombrío... –Se detuvo al oír un ruido- ¿Qué es eso?

-¡UNA BALA! –Gritó el comodoro, tirando a un lado al Sr. Tohomiko, el muelle había sido atacado y volado en pedazos- ¡Contrarresten el fuego! –Rugió el comodoro, levantándose. Inmediatamente misiles, proyectiles y cohetes se abalanzaron en contra de Port Xiaolin mientras una fantasmagórica nave negra se acercaba. Los soldados estaban listos para atacar desde las torres. Una batalla desenfrenada estalló a distancia.

-Yo conozco esos ruidos –Alzó la cabeza Jack- Es el Ave del Paraíso.

-Escuché leyendas: Lleva diez años asaltando barcos y pueblos, no deja sobrevivientes.

-¿No deja sobrevivientes? ¿Entonces como pudo saberse? –Sonrió Jack.

El fuego de los ataques cada vez sonaba más cerca. La gente corría como loca mientras todo quedaba en pedazos. Una masacre sumida en el caos cuando desembarcaron guerreros del Caribe, arrasando todo lo que podían. Destruyendo por donde iban. Vidas se perdieron. Muy pocos hombres se quedaron a luchar contra ellos, aparte de la armada (Entre ellos Raimundo Pedrosa). El comodoro organizó un ataque directo contra la nave enemiga. Y por el bien del Sr. Tohomiko le ordenó esconderse en su oficina, apresuradamente. Kimiko se levantó exaltada y fue hasta la ventana. Vio como su pequeña bahía era un lugar lleno de caos. Estallidos y asaltos por aquí. El rugir de los espadazos por allá. Y muertos y heridos bajo la luz de la luna. Aquel lugar paradisiaco se reducía a cenizas. Los guerreros iban directo a su casa. Kimiko bajó las escaleras, justo cuando un mayordomo abrió la puerta.

-¡NO! –Exclamó Kimiko, escondiéndose en la escalera. Pero nada pudo hacer para evitar que cuando abriera la puerta, hubieran guerreros del Caribe armados.

-Hola, señor –Un hombre con sobrepeso, pálido, envuelto totalmente de un traje negro solo dejaba al descubierto sus ojos negros, le disparó en la cabeza. Kimiko dio un grito de terror, llevó las manos. Aquel mismo hombre junto con uno pálido, corpulento, giganton, rubio y su mirada yacía oculta tras la pollina con un fino acento ruso corrieron directo hacia las escaleras. Kimiko subió y les trancó la puerta. Al darse la vuelta chocó contra su sirvienta.

-¡Señorita, debe esconderse, han venido a llevársela!

-¿A mí?

-Usted es hija del hombre más rico e importante de Port Xiaolin.

-De acuerdo, a ti no te han visto, trata de huir por detrás y ve al fuerte –Asintió Kimiko. Corriendo en busca de algo conque defenderse en el otro cuarto. Apenas vieron un trozo de su vestido, fueron tras ella. Ella los recibió con un golpe en la cabeza. El rubio la tomó de la mano y el calentador de camas. No la dejó ir hasta que vació el carbón caliente sobre él. El guerrero comenzó a retorcerse de dolor. Kimiko se dirigió a la escalera. El rubio la alcanzó por detrás. Y el otro dando un salto mortal desde el segundo piso hasta estar frente de ella. Kimiko jadeó. Justamente fue movida la artillería pesada, un misil destruyó una pared y se llevó una vida consigo. Aprovechándose que estaban distraídos. Huyó a esconderse en otra habitación, no sin antes trancarla con un candelero. Trató de buscar un arma para protegerse y tomó una espada de artículo decorativo, pero estaba atorada. Ahora debía esconderse. Y se abrió la puerta. Ambos guerreros entraron y con la mirada buscaron el escondite de la chica.

-Se que está aquí... ¡Primor! –Canturreó- No te puedes esconder para siempre, tienes algo que es nuestro y no nos iremos de aquí sin él, el Shen Gong Wu nos llama –Voltearon, la alfombra estaba arrimada y al frente había un armario. Kimiko estaba ahí escondida. Miró el medallón. Para cuando alzó la vista vio unos ojos.

-Hola primor –Siseó el que vestía como ninja. Abrieron la puerta bruscamente.

-¡Parley! –Exclamó antes que la tocaran, ellos fruncieron el ceño- Parley, invoco el derecho a parley, según el código de la hermandad instituido por el guerrero del Caribe Dashi, ¡Tienes que llevarme ante su capitán!

-Conozco el código –Gruñó el hombre con sobrepeso.

-De acuerdo con el código, al invocar el derecho a Parley, no se le lastima al declarante hasta que esté completado el parley –Jadeó aterrada Kimiko.

-¡Al diablo con el maldito código! –Refunfuñó el rubio sin dejar de apuntarla.

-Quieren que la lleven con el capitán –Masculló entre dientes su compañero- Y lo haré de inmediato, debe honrarse el código –Sonrió malévolamente.

En medio de la matanza, Raimundo percibió los guerreros llevarse a Kimiko, después de estar a escasos segundos de salvarse la muerte. Quiso salvar a la chica, pero fue noqueado por detrás, cayendo inconsciente. Uno de los proyectiles pudo alcanzar el calabozo donde estaba Jack. Destruyendo la celda de al lado. Los prisioneros se escaparon. Jack giró sobre sí mismo.

-Mis condolencias, amigo, eres un hombre sin suerte –Dijo un prisionero antes de desertar. La luna se manifestó en lo alto del cielo tras un humo en forma de corazón. Jack tomó el hueso para invocar al perrito. Lo agitó y silbó. El cachorro estaba escondido debajo de un taburete. Éste salió y fue hasta donde estaba Jack lentamente.

-Ven perrito, solo quedamos tú y tu amigo Jackie, ven –El perro estaba a escasos segundos de estar a la mano de Jack- Eso es, tú puedes amiguito –Silbó- ¡Ven aquí, asqueroso costal de pulgas! –Se oyó un crujido y el cachorro huyó- ¡No, ven, no lo decía en serio! Es solo que... –El guardia a cargo de custodiar a los cautivos, cayó muerto. Dos guerreros del Caribe, de aspecto fiero avanzaron. Jack se abrazó a los barrotes.

-Este no es el polvorín, pero... Vaya, vaya –Encontraron a Jack- Pero si es el mismísimo Capitán Jack Spicer –Se burló uno de ellos- La última vez que te vi estabas abandonado a tu suerte en una isla de Dios, -Esbozó una sonrisita estúpida- Encogiéndote a lo lejos, su fortuna no ha cambiado mucho...

-Preocúpese de su fortuna, caballeros –Respondió Jack- El averno no está solo reservado para traidores y amotinados –De la rabia, una mano traspasó entre dos rejas, apretando el cuello de Jack, soltó un grito ahogado "de niña", a la luz de la luna su mano era cadavérica- Así que es cierto... Que interesante.

-Tú no sabes lo que es el infierno –Gruñó el guerrero antes de soltarle, él y su compañero se marcharon, Jack se quedó tras los barrotes. Miró su antebrazo. Recordando lo visto. "Que interesante".

Entretanto, Kimiko fue conducida en uno de las pequeñas naves de los guerreros bajo la supervisión de los mismos. La bruma era tan espesa que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Y solo podía respirar el humo de los cañones, las explosiones y oír a lo lejos el zumbido de los espadazos como los gritos de los habitantes asustados. No se atrevió a mirar atrás. Miró que habían llegado a la compuerta de una nave negra de alta tecnología. La agarraron de los brazos, llevándola bruscamente hasta adentro. Subió por la plataforma. Se dispuso a ver por encimita de todo. Guerreros del Caribe por todos los lados. Miró más arriba. Viendo a lo lejos un hombre que llevaba puesta una armadura negra. Un ave gris con plumaje rojo revoloteó encima de él antes de posarse en su hombro. El contacto visual se rompió cuando un guerrero fornido que andaba sin camisa y tez morena les impidió el paso.

-¡Alto! Sin prisioneros, así lo acordamos –Gruñó.

-¡Exigió el derecho a parley, quiere hablar con el capitán Hannibal Roy Bean!

-Vine a negociar por el tratado... –Inmediatamente aquel hombre cacheteó a la chica.

-Hablarás cuando se te dé permiso –Pero justamente vino aquel "hombre" que portaba una armadura que recordaba a un demonio por su casco cornudo detuvo su mano rudamente.

-Y tú... –Su voz era ronca y profunda- No golpearás a los protegidos por el derecho de parley.

-Sí, señor –Se soltó hoscamente. El sujeto de la armadura se movía como robot, no mostró cara sino se mantuvo todo el tiempo dentro de la acalorada y resistente indumentaria.

-Mis disculpas, señorita –Se dirigió con voz sutil a Kimiko.

-Capitán Hannibal –Trató de mantener un firme tono de voz- Vine a negociar el cese de hostilidad acometida contra Port Xiaolin –Dijo valientemente.

-Hace años que no he oído palabras como esa, de hecho porque somos guerreros… –Sus hombres rodearon a la joven y al mismo capitán- ¿Qué es lo que desea?

-Quiero que se vayan y no vuelvan –Afirmó la joven.

-Lamento no aceptar a su solicitud –Los guerreros se rieron entre ellos mismos como si hubiera soltado un chiste- O sea no –Carcajeó el sujeto de la armadura, sin mover un dedo.

-Bien -Kimiko se dirigió hacia la escotilla de la nave, se descolgó de su medallón y sacándolo hacia afuera- Caerá a las profundidades del mar.

-Mis galeras rebosan de tesoros inconcebibles de oro –Intercambió miradas con sus hombres, extendiendo los brazos- ¿Por qué me interesaría una baratija como esa?

-Lo buscan desde hace años, reconozco su nave, vinieron a estos mares hace diez años.

-Bien, si tú lo dices... –Musitó el Capitán Hannibal Roy Bean.

-Entonces, no tiene ningún sentido conservarlo –Kimiko lo medio soltó. Los guerreros no pudieron evitar dar un paso para detenerla y soltar un breve "No", ella dibujó una sonrisa pequeña. Hannibal rió por lo bajo, avanzó hacia la chica, Kimiko recogió el medallón que apretó con fuerza. Era su garantía de estar ilesa.

-¿Su nombre Srta.?

-Kimiko To... –La chica pensó que no era conveniente revelar su condición como hija del Sr. Tohomiko, quizás la tomarían como rehén y pedirían una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero por su rescate, decidió decir otro apellido, solo uno se le pudo ocurrir al momento- Pedrosa, Kimiko Pedrosa, soy una humilde sirvienta que trabaja en casa del Sr. Tohomiko –"Vaya, Pedrosa", sonrió conmovido el Capitán Hannibal. Los miembros de la tripulación parecían sorprendidos, trataron de ocultar su sorpresa y murmuraron en voz baja, intercambiando miradas. Lo tomaron con naturalidad igual que su jefe.

-¿Y cómo es que una mucama obtuvo tal objeto? ¿Por ascendencia familiar, quizá?

-No lo hurté si eso piensa –Susurró Kimiko.

-Pues entréguelo y zarparé muy lejos de aquí –Extendió la mano, Kimiko dudó un segundo, pero le entregó su medallón. Él apretó el puño. Sonrió. Arrojó hacia arriba el medallón. Su mascota, el ave de rapiña, la tomó entre sus patas y voló lejos. Hannibal se volteó y empujó el hombro de uno de sus hombres. Pasó entre ellos y se alejó.

-¿Cumplirá?

-¡Guarden la artillería, avisen a los hombres, vayan a sus puestos, abandonen el puerto!

Todos ellos se fueron a cumplir sus respectivas funciones en la nave. Tomando un curso. Y dirigiéndose hacia el panel de control. Un pequeño temblor cuando la nave se preparaba para volar. Estaba demasiado lejos de la costa para regresar. Kimiko fue tras el capitán.

-¡¿Qué está haciendo? ¡Debe llevarme a Port Xiaolin! –Exigió.

-Primer lugar: Usted no especificó su regreso al puerto y lo discutimos, así que no puedo obligarme –Se volteó- Segundo: Para ejercer el código, ambos tienen que ser guerreros y usted no lo es –Argumentó: Y tercero: El código de la hermandad es como una guía, no son reglas -Atestiguó, la expresión de valentía de los ojos de Kimiko desapareció- ¡Bienvenida a bordo del Ave del Paraíso, Srta. Pedrosa! ¡Tubbimura, Vlad, llévenla a su habitación! –Ordenó el Capitán Hannibal. Kimiko quedó boquiabierta, mientras caían en manos de los dos guerreros que la llevaron hasta la nave. Los guerreros cumplieron y dejaron el puerto tranquilo, partiendo junto con un nuevo miembro abordo: La Srta. Kimiko.

* * *

**A/N: ¡Estoy de vuelta! Quizá me maten por haber alejado un poquito a los personajes de cómo los conocemos, así como no haber puesto a Chase Young como el personaje de Barbossa (Porque en cierto parecido no son tan malvados), empero estoy pensando en otras ideas para el futuro que incluye este fic y Chase… Pero son solo ideas, ustedes ya se imaginarán... **

**Bueno "X". Me gustan las historias en que Jack tiene "cerebro" y adoro el "Raikim" (Hay que admitir que a Jack lo hicieron idiota, eso es una injusticia, el villano tiene que ser un "duelo a vencer" para el protagonista, pero igual me cae bien aunque es re torpe, creo que lo hicieron así para agregar variedad). Lo cierto es que los voy a decepcionar terriblemente, pero en este fic no hay Chack (Noté que hay MUCHOS seguidores de esta pareja peculiar). La de cosas yaoi es mí compinche, que no soy yo, ya veo los tomates... Pero creo que hay un gran parecido entre Jack Sparrow y Jack Spicer (¿Ya notaste que tienen la misma inicial? J.S.). **

**Raimundo es un poco "lelo", pero poco a poco va pareciéndose a medida que va avanzado por lo menos un poco, para mí queda muy bien con el personaje de Will Turner, y quería emparejarlo con Kimiko (risas). **

**Kimiko, sí es cierto... Es un poco inútil comparada con la realidad de nuestro personaje, pero era lindamente obvio que ella tendría el papel de Elizabeth Swann, además creo que su carácter permanece intacto. **

**El Sr. Tohomiko si existe porque estuvo en la serie original en un episodio. **

**Yo decidí "contratar" a Omi para que fuera el Comodoro James Norrington, tienen cosas en común y además que quería introducir al enano (él junto con Raimundo, Kimiko, Jack y Chase Young son mis personajes favoritos, yo ya hice un top de ellos en mí perfil)... **

**Hannibal, creí que le quedaba como anillo al dedo interpretar a Héctor Barbossa, ¿No estás de acuerdo? Y en mi opinión, yo creo que asustaría más ver a un tipo transformado en reptil que un frijol, si sabes que estoy hablando. **

**El Chucky Choo, no lo inventé tampoco, si existe. Es un dragón amigo de Dojo, un falsificador. **

**En vez de oro maldito, ¿Por qué no los Shen Gong Wu malditos? Así se apega más a la serie. El medallón de Raimundo/Kimiko, como sea, no lo inventé tampoco. Es el Medallón Lunar y cambia las facetas de la luna (duh). **

**¿Y eso es todo hasta ahora...? ¡NO, me olvidé del rubio, de nuestro querido Clay Bailey! Dos razones para que fuera el maestre Gibbs: Comparten características similares (la panza y que son bonachones y leales) y porque tenía que meterlo dentro de este barco. **

**En fin, solo quería aclarar esos puntos hasta ahora. No sé si preguntan por algo más, solo díganlo y la responderé en el capítulo siguiente o me las ingeniaré (No sé como rayos se maneja ese asunto de mp). Ya no los molesto más, ahora pueden ir al baño o comprarse una vida. Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, del cual yo sí lo disfruté. Manténganse pendientes a una nueva actualización, si te encantó comenta. ¡Slán agat! (Hasta luego) **


	5. ¿Trato?

**5º**

_**¿Trato?**_

Raimundo Pedrosa abrió los ojos. Se encontraba rodeado de gallinas, se irguió y se llevó una mano hasta su nuca. Sacudió la cabeza. Ya era de día. Todos caminaban con sosiego y algunos se disponían a reparar los daños. Raimundo recobró su última memoria. Corrió despachadamente hacia el cuartel con el comodoro Omi y el Sr. Tohomiko. El comodoro tenía por delante un mapa, en el cual trazaba una ruta. El Sr. Tohomiko caminaba en círculos.

-¡La tienen! ¡Tienen a Kimiko! –Exclamó Raimundo.

-Sr. Mutogg, llévese a este hombre–Ordenó el comodoro sin verlo a la cara. Un soldado que estaba cuidando de la salida se dirigió hacia donde estaba el joven, lo tomó de los brazos, trataron de llevárselo, pero él opuso resistencia.

-Tenemos que seguirlos, ¡Hay que salvarla! –Raimundo se soltó bruscamente.

-¿Y dónde propone iniciar la búsqueda? –Indagó el Sr. Tohomiko- Cualquier información referente a mi hija, por favor compártala.

-¡El Ave del Paraíso! –Exclamó uno de los soldados repentinamente- El tal Jack Spicer nos habló sobre él, mencionó algo...

-¡Eso! Interróguenlo, ofrézcanle algo, nos guiará hasta ella –Dijo esperanzado.

-No –Negó con la cabeza el comodoro Omi- Los guerreros del Caribe dejaron a Spicer en su celda, por lo tanto no son sus aliados –Dijo lacónicamente- De acuerdo, iremos por aquí y luego... –Raimundo arrojó furibundo su hacha sobre el mapa del comodoro, se enclavó.

-¡ESO NO ES SUFICIENTE! –Rugió.

-Sr. Pedrosa –El comodoro Omi desenclavó el arma y se encaminó hacia él- Usted no es militar o siquiera navegante sino un escueto armero, deje que expertos como yo se encarguen del asunto, no cometa acciones precipitadas –Estuvieron frente a frente- No cometa errores, porque usted no es el único hombre sobre la faz de la tierra que le importa el paradero de la Srta. Kimiko.

Jack Spicer trataba de liberarse de los barrotes, forzando la cerradura. Fue cuando oyó que alguien se acercaba. Raimundo bajó las escaleras rápidamente y se dirigió a la celda de Jack, éste se hallaba tendido en el suelo.

-¡Tú! ¡Spicer! ¿Qué sabes sobre el Ave del Paraíso?

-Algo sé –Gruñó Jack.

-¿En donde atraca? –Inquirió con un tono de voz afirmativa.

-¡¿En dónde atraca? –Chilló Jack indignado- ¿No has oído la leyenda? El Capitán Hannibal y su odiosa tripulación salen de la Isla Yin & Yang, una isla que únicamente puede aparecer al invocarla con el Yoyo Yin y el Yoyo Yang, durante siete días permanece abierto ese portal... Nadie sabe donde está, ¡Excepto!... Los que saben su ubicación –Agregó con un ademán.

-La nave es de verdad, así que debe de tocar tierra en algún lugar ¿Dónde está?

-¿Por qué me preguntas?

-Porque eres un guerrero del Caribe...

-¿Y quieres convertirte en guerrero? –Alzó la cabeza.

-Jamás –Siseó apoyando su cabeza contra los barrotes, Jack siguió mirándose las uñas, Raimundo se separó y tomó las rejas- Tienen a la Srta. Tohomiko –Susurró.

-¡AH! Así que sí había una chica –Se medio levantó como si hubiera contado el chisme del año- Entiendo, pues si quieres partir a su rescate y ganar su corazoncito, estás solo amigo –Se burló- No veo mi ganancia en esto.

-Te ayudaría a salir –Prometió Raimundo.

-¿Cómo? El cachorro huyó con las llaves...

-Ayudé a forjar estas rejas –Raimundo vislumbró los barrotes- Son bisagras de media clavija –Tomó una mesa y la apoyó entre los barrotes, trabándola- Con el peso adecuado y la aplicación de fuerza, ¡Se abrirá la puerta!

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, muchacho? –Se hincó Jack, extrañado por su ímpetu.

-Raimundo Pedrosa.

-¿Rai, eh?... Nombre fuerte –Ladeó la cabeza- Sin duda te pusieron el nombre de tu padre –Raimundo asintió con la cabeza- ¡Bien, Sr. Pedrosa, cambié de parecer! Si me sacas de esta celda, yo te puedo jurar, que te conduciré al Ave del Paraíso y a tu bella damisela –Canturreó con tono de burla- ¿Trato? –Extendió la mano, Raimundo estrechó su mano con seguridad- ¡Ahora, sácame! –Raimundo jaló hacia arriba. Las bisagras soltaron a las barras. Jack salió, apenas Raimundo tiró las rejas a un lado.

-Rápido, por el ruido, tal vez me escucharon.

-¡No sin mis cosas! –Jack recuperó todo lo que le habían saqueado, su pistola, su hanger, entre otras cosas colgadas. Raimundo y Jack corrieron hacia el fuerte donde guardaban los dragones. Rodearon el recinto y se escondieron tras los arbustos (los dragones estaban en su hábitat natural para tener todo lo necesario para mantenerse en forma y reabastecerse), se escondieron tras una pared mientras veían a los soldados tomar flotas.

-¿Así que hay que robar un dragón?

-"Comandar" el dragón, ¡Comandar! –Recalcó Jack- Términos especiales, solo debo hacerte una pregunta que se interpone en nuestro viaje: ¿Por ella, qué serías capaz de hacer?

-Daría hasta la vida –Confirmó decisivo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Bien, pues eso es todo –Sigilosamente escondido entre arbusto en arbusto y cerciorándose de que los soldados no percibían su presencia. Los grandes dragones eran los que estaban al frente de otros pequeños y juntos conformaban una "flota", mientras más de ellos habían, la flota era mayor. Para apropiarse de la flota tenían que "asaltar" el dragón del frente. Los 2 se encaminaron a la parte de atrás, montándose. Se dirigieron a los tripulantes y su capitán.

-¡Todo el mundo, cálmese, nos apoderaremos del dragón! –Sacó su pistola.

-Ya lo oyeron, ¡Quietos! –Raimundo los apuntó con su espada. La tripulación se echó a carcajadas. Raimundo y Jack intercambiaron miradas, sin entender.

-Es imposible para dos hombres comandar este dragón –Rió el capitán- Jamás saldrán de la bahía.

-Niño... Soy el Capitán Jack Spicer, ¿Sabe?

Mientras tanto, el comodoro Omi y sus hombres tomaban sus respectivas funciones, hacia el rumbo de rescatar a la Srta. Tohomiko y adentrándose a lo desconocido con el "Chucky Choo". Volando a su respectiva ruta señalada, no darían descanso hasta regresar con la chica. Fue cuando escuchó unas voces. "Comodoro Omi, ¡Mi señor, se llevaron la flota! ¡Comodoro, se la llevan!", gritó el capitán a bordo de un pequeño bote con toda su tropa, y más atrás el dragón "robado". El comodoro tomó un catalejo, hizo un aumento, y los vio como al dragón donde Jack le daba instrucciones de manejar un dragón a Raimundo.

-Insensato, Pedrosa, insensato –Le entregó el catalejo a uno de sus hombres- Ese es, sin duda, el peor guerrero del que he escuchado –Subió a los hombres que estaban nadando en el bote y luego cambiaron su curso hacia el "dragón robado". "Ahí vienen", dijo Raimundo después de echar un vistazo. Jack miró por encima de su hombro, sonrió con malicia. Ellos fueron abordados por toda la tropa del comodoro Omi, como él mismo. Jack y Raimundo, cuidosamente, abordaron el Chucky Choo. Cortaron las cuerdas que unían su dragón con el suyo. Volando lejos. El comodoro se volteó, apenas oyó el ruido. Viendo la treta que le había jugado Jack. Rechinó los dientes mientras lo veían alejarse en su medio de transporte. Jack se despojó de su sombrero, agitándolo, despidiéndose sonriente.

-¡Gracias, comodoro Omi! ¡No hubiéramos despegados solos, si no nos hubiera ayudado! –Sonrió. Los soldados dispararon en contra de él y Raimundo, no lo lograron.

-¡HAY QUE REGRESAR POR EL CHUCKY CHOO! –Rugió a sus hombres- Proyectiles a estribor, cambien la dirección –Por mucho que le habían dicho que no lo alcanzaría. Él ya estaba confirme a sus posiciones. Los proyectiles apuntaron hacia la flota de Spicer.

-Pero señor, no lo lograremos, están demasiado lejos y disparemos contra nuestras flotas.

-Prefiero ver mi dragón morir que en manos de un maldito guerrero –Dictaminó en un susurro sin gesticular mucho.

-¡Comodoro, cortaron las riendas!

El comodoro Omi soltó una charlatanería entre dientes, estaban bastante lejos como para alcanzarlos y no podían pilotear ese dragón, vagaban sin rumbo por el mar.

-Es, sin duda, el mejor guerrero del Caribe que he visto en toda mi vida.

-Aparentemente... –Musitó el comodoro.

Dos tripulantes a bordo. Una flota de dragones errantes sobre el mar caribeño. Los días pasarían rápido como su estadía en el mar, Spicer tenía un curso establecido como su mirar fijo en el poniente. Raimundo se encontraba puliendo su sable. Llevaban un rato lejos del comodoro y lejos de Port Xiaolin, la aventura apenas había iniciado.

-Cuando era niño, viví en Brasil, mi madre me crió sola... Después de su muerte, vine aquí a buscar a mí padre -Comentó Raimundo.

-¿En serio? –Dijo sin mucha importancia.

-Sí, mi padre, figurativamente después de que te dije mi nombre, accediste ayudarme –Él trató de buscar la mirada de Jack- Eso quería y no te interrogué más... No soy tan ingenuo, Jack, conocías a mí padre –Lo confrontó. Jack ladeó la cabeza.

-Así es –Lo miró a los ojos finalmente- Solo poco lo conocían como _"Raimundo Pedrosa",_ los demás lo conocían como "Guerrero Shoku" –Raimundo frunció el ceño extrañado, él volvió a mantener el curso- Un gran hombre, un gran guerrero y te juro que eres igualito a él.

-¡No es cierto! –Contradijo- Era un marino mercante, un hombre bueno cumplidor de la ley.

-¡Era un maldito guerrero, un pobre diablo descarriado!

-Mi padre no era un guerrero... –Raimundo desvainó la espada y lo apuntó con ella. Jack no necesitó voltearse para saber que su espalda era señalada por el sable. Suspiró hondo.

-Envaina eso, no querrás que te gane otra vez.

-Esa vez fue trampa, en una esgrima justa te hubiera matado sin parpadear.

-No tengo incertidumbres para jugar limpio –Jack apoyó su fuerza en un lado, el dragón se meció hacia la derecha y como Raimundo estaba parado, perdió el equilibrio y resbaló, se aferró al lomo del dragón- Mientras estés ahí colgado, presta atención –Jack se dirigió hacia él- Estas son las únicas reglas que importan: Lo que puede hacer uno y lo que no puede hacer uno; por ejemplo: Puedes aceptar que tu padre fue un guerrero y un hombre bueno o no puedes, pero en tus venas recorre la sangre de un guerrero y tendrás que reconocerlo… Ahora tómame como ejemplo: Podría dejarte caer, pero no puedo viajar solo hasta la Isla Templo... Entonces... –Jack lo ayudó a subir, Raimundo quedó acostado bocabajo sobre el lomo del dragón mientras él lo apuntaba con su hanger- ¿Podrás navegar al mando de un guerrero o no? –Giró el arma, apuntándole con la empuñadura para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-¿Isla Templo? –Inquirió alzando una ceja.

-¡Isla Templo! –Sonrió Jack con picardía.

* * *

**A/N: ¡Ahoy otra vez! Ahora me sé desenvolver mejor en estas cosas. Y he descubierto muchas cosas interesantes mientras paseaba por mi cuenta y eso... No sabía que era tan internacional: Amigos por latinoamérica y más arriba y por el otro lado del mundo, vaya... Gracias por haber tomado su tiempo en leer mi historia, la verdad, especialmente a Shadow Dayris (Por cierto, no entendí cuando quisiste decir que confundiste la peli con el fic, ¿Era para bien o era para mal?...). **

**Ustedes saben cómo hacerme sentir bien, aunque en cierta forma, me asustan... Ustedes saben quién soy yo, pero yo no sé quiénes son ustedes, bueno no importa porque así son los escritos de verdad. Decidí compensarlos y he actualizado. También renové los capítulos porque tenían un error pequeñito, eso me pasa por no leer antes de enviar (soy un poco impulsiva), si mi profesora de castellano se enterara, me mataría... ¡Ay mejor, no la invoquemos, ella siempre aparece cuando la invocan!... **

**¡Ah, y otra cosa! Para los que no saben, la Isla Templo es un "guiño" entre el Templo Xiaolin y la Isla Tortuga. El Ave del Paraíso, que se me olvidó en la última nota de autor aclarar, no la inventé yo. Existió en la serie original, es un ave mágica que tenían que buscar los monjes (episodio del mismo nombre), escogí ese título porque me pareció "épico". También la Isla Yin & Yang está basada en la Isla Muerta y el Mundo Yin & Yang, tiene entre las dos. Así como también cuando Raimundo menciona que vivió en "Brasil Colonial" cuando debió haber sido "Inglaterra", sin ofender a mis amigos de por allá, pero decidí poner las "raíces nativas" de él. Si me van a golpear por eso... Bueno, es mi imaginación mezclando Piratas y Xiaolin. **

**Y "eunuco" (cuando Jack le preguntó a Raimundo si lo era, en su duelo entre espadas) para los que no saben, es la esterilización de un hombre... Me reservo los detalles. El capítulo que viene va a dar manifiesto a muchas verdades y sorpresas para los que no han visto los "Piratas del Caribe" o no se acuerdan (es mí capítulo favorito). Y en cuanto al futuro que concierne a Chase Young, si va a aprecer o no. ¡No, en el próximo capítulo se los digo!... Porque tengo una interesante propuesta que hacerles... **

**Cualquier comentario será bien recibido, si gustan una crítica constructiva o solo decir que les encanta. Adiós. Goodbye. Aue revoir. Slán agat. Labelwohl. **

**PST: ¿Sabían que si digo "yo", y lo lees tú, te señalas a ti mismo y cuando yo digo "tú", me apuntas a mí? ¿Irónico, no? No soy dueña de los Piratas del Caribe ni de Duelo Xiaolin. Sí así fuera, ellos serían mis guardaespaldas personales porque en mi colegio tengo muchas cucarachas que me ENCANTARÍA eliminar, además de que me la cuadraría con Chase o Raimundo (risas). **


	6. Isla Templo

**6º**

_**Isla Templo**_

La Isla Templo era un lugar ubicado en el mar, con la forma de tortuga y tres pequeñas islas como trozos de arena perdida que simulaba sus patas y cabeza. Rodeada de una espesa vegetación. Y en el centro, un pequeño pueblo "alegre" donde se reunían los guerreros, se podía conseguir todo: Desde municiones y provisiones hasta tener un divertido receso en la taberna. Donde disparar era algo común, las calles eran coloridas, inundadas por personas, olor a guerreros del Caribe. Jack y Raimundo se desmontaron del dragón, dejándolo a un lado y se dirigían juntos a la taberna.

-Es una vida patética la del que no ha respirado hondo el amor dulce, prolifero de lo que es Isla Templo, ¿Entiendes? ¿Te gustaría probar?

-No gracias –Dijo Raimundo llevándose las manos a la cintura al ver un hombre "bañarse" en el ron, y unas mujeres charlando cerca de por allí.

-Te juro que si cada lugar se pareciera a este, ningún hombre se sentiría despreciado –Una muchacha de procedencia japonesa se encaminó hasta él- ¡Keiko! –Acto seguido, ella lo cacheteó y se largó- No sé si merecía eso...

Fueron hacia donde reposaba dormido al lado de los cerdos, cerca del bar. Estaba ebrio por los fuertes ronquidos y el aliento a licor, igual que Jack (aunque no necesitaba estar beodo para oler a tal). Dio una orden a Raimundo de despertarlo. Él tomó un balde de agua y lo vertió sobre el hombre rubio. Se despertó sobresaltado, apuntando a todo el mundo su arma.

-¡Hijo de su madre, maldito bocón inútil! –Maestre Clay abrió los ojos, viendo a Jack y a Raimundo- Por el diablo... –Bajó el arma, riéndose- ¡Oh, Jack! Es de mala suerte despertar a un hombre dormido.

-Afortunadamente conozco el antídoto –Dijo Jack- El hombre que lo despertó le invita al dormido una copa, el dormido bebe y escucha una propuesta del hombre que lo despierta.

-Sí, buen antídoto –Clay se levantó con ayuda de Jack, Raimundo lo vació con el balde de agua nuevamente- ¡PERO SI YA ESTABA DESPIERTO!

-Es por el olor –Se justificó Raimundo. El trío se adentró a la cervecería, "El Monje Feliz". Jack evito ser apaleado por los hombres que se masacraban entre ellos como eludió mezclarse entre los borrachos y las mujeres que le flirteaban. Raimundo estaba al frente de una mesa, vigilando (ahí estaba esperándolo maestre Bailey), apoyó su dorso de un mástil.

-Mantente alerta –Le susurró en el oído a Raimundo antes de sentarse con Clay a beber.

-¿De qué se trata la aventura, esta vez?

-Voy tras el Ave del Paraíso –Contestó, Clay se atragantó al beber- Se donde va a estar y lo voy a capturar –Añadió triunfante.

-Jack... –Negó con la cabeza maestre Clay- Es peligroso, tú más que nadie sabe de esas historias sobre el Ave del Paraíso.

-Sé lo que Hannibal quiere y lo que necesito es una tripulación –Indicó Jack.

-He oído que Hannibal Roy Bean no tolera a los tontos ni a los tratos absurdos –Comentó.

-Que bueno, porque no soy tonto –Sonrió Jack infantilmente.

-¡Pruébamelo! –Desafió al verlo tragarse un trago- ¿Por qué piensas que Hannibal te devolverá la nave?

-Porque la balanza está inclinada a mí lado –Raimundo asomó la cabeza momentáneamente y Jack hizo una seña para señalarlo (sesgando la cabeza hacia su lado). Maestre Clay frunció el ceño sin entender. Jack lo hizo con más brusquedad. Hasta que captó el mensaje.

-¿El muchacho? –Jack asintió con la cabeza.

-Él es el hijo de Raimundo Pedrosa I, el "Guerrero Shoku" –Maestre Clay pareció entrar en shock por un santiamén, sus ojos rodaron de la cuenca de sus órbitas- Es su único hijo, ¿Entiendes?

-La balanza se inclina de tu lado –Sonrió pícaramente maestre Clay- Y los vientos a tu favor –Vio como las mujeres coqueteaban con Raimundo y los emborrachados presionaban su mejilla sobre su hombro- Conseguiré tu tripulación, compañero, en este establecimiento hay aventureros igual de locos que tú y accederán de inmediato –Aseguró.

-Eso espero –Sonrió Jack ingiriendo un trago- Junta a los que quieras.

-¡No devuelvas nada! –Chocaron sus tarros, brindando antes de beber de su copa.

* * *

Era medianoche, había luna llena y lentamente vagaba el Ave del Paraíso, era la única cosa puesta en movimiento dentro del cendal que siempre iba consigo. Tocaron a su habitación (_o camarote)_. Kimiko se volteó. Tubbimura y Vlad hicieron su aparición, cargaban un traje.

-El capitán quiere que cenes con él, pero debes ponerte este vestido.

-¿Ah sí? Pues díganle al capitán que pienso replicar ante su insana solicitud -Ladró Kimiko.

-Dijo que dirías eso, y dijo que si te ponías necia, ibas a cenar con la tripulación totalmente desnuda –Advirtió Tubbimura, Vlad se rió neciamente, Kimiko les arrebató el vestido con fiereza- De acuerdo.

Los cubiertos fueron colocados a un lado. Un banquete servido para una reina. Con delicadeza y gracia comenzó a comer por "trocito" el pollo a la cacerola. Al principio no reconoció al capitán cuando entró en su camarote, digno de un guerrero del Caribe. "Aquí abajo, bombón", Kimiko bajó la mirada, se sorprendió ver un frijol "animado" sobre la mesa. La armadura estaba arrinconada. Él adquirió una nueva forma usando un par de brazaletes al que invocó por el nombre de "Morbi Morfológico", así él pudo "aumentar su tamaño", sentándose en una silla mientras la veía comer.

-Debes de tener hambre, no es necesario hacer ceremonias para impresionar a alguien, -Ella lanzó los cubiertos, comiendo salvajemente una pierna de pollo y luego tomó una hogaza de pan, Hannibal le sirvió una copa de vino- Pruebe el vino –Sonrió, ella lo tomó- ¿Gustas de frutas? –Le ofreció una manzana verde jugosa, ella dudó. Se le quedó viendo su ave.

-¿Está envenenada?

-No tendría sentido matarla, Srta. Pedrosa –Rió Hannibal.

-Entonces déjeme ir, ya no le sirvo, le entregué el medallón –Suplicó Kimiko.

-¿No sabe lo que es esto o sí? –Le mostró el medallón que estaba guardado en su armadura.

-Un medallón del guerrero del Caribe –Contestó indiferente.

-Es un Shen Gong Wu, el Medallón Lunar –Aclaró- Existen cientos de estos creados por los guerreros Xaiolin y Heylin, muchísimo antes que viniera el mismísimo Dashi, estas piezas poseen un poder místico que le permitirá al ser que la posea grandes cosas desde buenas hasta malas, por lo cual la gente confinó el "tesoro de Dashi" en una isla inconcebible de nombre: Yin & Yang; la codicia llevó a la gente a querer poseerlos todos porque quien los tuviera, obtendría el poder supremo, la sangre se derramó por culpa de ello y las vidas se perdieron como vinieron –Explicó- Los dioses pusieron una maldición sobre los objetos para quien removiera de su sitio por muy insignificante pieza, sufriría la maldición de los dioses, con sangre se pagó estos años de recomposición.

-Sin ofender, pero nunca he creído en historias de fantasmas –Dijo ella.

-¡Eso dije yo cuando escuché la leyenda! –Admitió Hannibal- Sepultado en la Isla Yin & Yang, desconocida para aquellos que no conocen su ubicación... Y lo encontramos... El Yoyo Yin y el Yoyo Yang nos abrieron un portal a una dimensión totalmente desconocida rodeada de tinieblas que nos condujo una gruta... Allí estaba el cofre y todos los Shen Gong Wu –Explicó- Los tomamos y derrochamos su poder para obtener lo que queríamos: Licor, comida y mujeres... –Se levantó y caminó entorno a Kimiko- Pero... Poco a poco nos dimos cuentas que nuestra sed no se satisfacía, la comida era ceniza en nuestra boca y hasta la más placentera compañía no saciaba nuestra lujuria –Siseó, Kimiko se mantuvo inerte- Así quedamos malditos... –El ave de Hannibal comenzó a chillar, Hannibal fue a calmarla- La avaricia gobernaba, pero ahora nos consume en vida –Kimiko aprovechó que Hannibal estaba volteado y escondió un cuchillo del comedor, debajo de sus ropas- La maldición se puede deshacer... Devolvimos cada Shen Gong Wu y falta un pacto de sangre, gracias a usted ya tengo la última...

-¿Pacto de sangre? –Titubeó Kimiko, su corazón se aceleraba y sus manos sudaban.

-Por eso no tiene sentido matarla... Aún –Sonrió, le volvió a ofrecer la manzana verde- ¿La comerá? –Kimiko abofeteó su mano y trató de escapar. Hannibal la detuvo, a pesar de que lo amenazó con un cuchillo. A fin de cuentas, la clavó en el "frijol". Exasperó. Él tomó y desenclavó el cuchillo, embadurnado de su sangre.

-Le preguntaré, luego de asesinarme… ¿Qué iba hacer? –Kimiko jadeó y salió a trompadas del camarote del capitán hacia donde estaban los puestos de comando, fue cuando entonces la chica frenó a tiempo de chocar con un tripulante cadavérico. Todos ellos lo eran. Igual de cadavéricos con ojos saltones y ropa agujerada. Soltó un grito ahogado. Cadáveres muertos en vida que se encargaban de pilotear la nave, incluso el ave de Hannibal era un costal de huesos que la sorprendió por atrás. Al voltearse cayó en los brazos de Hannibal. La volteó hacia la luna.

-¡Allá, la luna muestra lo que somos! –Exclamó- No estamos entre los vivos, pero no podemos morir ¡Ni estamos muertos! –La volteó hacia él- Llevo días sin saciar mi sed, sufrí muriéndome de hambre y sin morirme –Kimiko reculó- No siento nada... Ni el viento en mí cara ni la brisa salina del mar ni el calor de la carne de una mujer –Extendió "la raíz" (su mano), ella desanduvo viendo como se endurecía y se convertía en un musculoso brazo rosa (puro músculo) con las venas dilatando como todo lo demás y garras en vez de uñas- Es mejor que comience a creer en historias de fantasmas, ¡ESTA ES UNA! –Ante sus ojos se convirtió en un horrible monstruo nervudo,similitudes humanas con el cerebro a la vista. Kimiko fue corriendo atemorizada a refugiarse dentro del camarote de Hannibal. Él cerró las puertas estruendosamente tras ella, se volteó hacia sus hombres, carcajearon reciamente.

-¡¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Vuelvan al trabajo, ratas de alcantarilla!

Kimiko se abrazó a sus piernas en una esquina apartada, recuperando el aliento del terror.

-_¿Dónde estoy? _–Pensó.

**A/N: ¡Konichiwa! Antes que nada voy aclarar lo escrito hace unos segundos, creí que era mejor dejar que el Capitán Hannibal Roy Bean se transformara en un monstruo que un costal de huesos como los otros (por cierto, eso está basado en el monstruo que él se transformó en el episodio "Dream Stalker", que es uno de mis episodios favoritos de XS, para más información búsquelo usted mismo ya que describí vagamente ese monstruo) puesto que a pesar que es un demonio, es un frijolito, no sé si tiene hueso por muy humanizado que sea... Así que para darle un aspecto más lúgubre, escogí ese, los demás sí son esqueletos vivientes porque son humanos ¿Raro, no?... Decidí que sería un toque original y al que no le gustó, lo siento, así como también la Isla Muerta se puede invocar durante siete días al abrir un portal con el Yoyo Yin y Yoyo Yang. El Mundo Yin & Yang es ahora una isla donde contiene los Shen Gong Wu, la historia de Barbossa la alteré al estilo Xiaolin. La taberna "El Monje Feliz", para reírme un poco. **

**A lo que iba. Tal vez suene un poco precipitada, pero necesito reservarme con tiempo puesto que tengo que tener mis conocimientos renovados (al principio del año casi me frieron viva, y aprovechando que estoy en vacaciones porque después llegaré mucho más tarde, voy a sufrir mucho, y tengo entendido que los profesores... Son de lo último y no tendré tiempo para ver si la gallina puso huevos de oro porque tendré las tres marías entre ceja y ceja), y la corrección de mi obra literaria a la que amo con locura me restará tiempo. Les tengo una propuesta en la que decidí que ustedes escogieran por mí (soy indecisa), no sé si ponerla como encuesta o solo por aquí. Pero aquí va:**

"**¿Quieren que haga la secuela?" **

**Para ser más precisos, Piratas del Caribe consta de cuatro películas y estoy haciendo la primera, obviamente. No obstante, me divierte escribir esto y "me mantiene al día" por así decirlo. Desde la primera a la tercera para mí es una trilogía porque se mantienen todos los personajes que conocemos aquí y se necesita esta para entender a las otras dos. Pero la cuarta quedó un poco fuera de lugar, porque no tenía para nada que ver con las otras dos, además que sería como decir... No más Raimundo y Kimiko, y otros personajes. A mí me encantan las cuatro películas, y puedo basar Piratas del Caribe con Xiaolin Showdown porque he desarrollado ideas desde principio a fin (yo siempre pienso en el fin antes que nada). Aunque si hago la cuarta, podría ser un compromiso por si sale POTC 5, por muy tonto que parezca o que se yo. Ya que si no se han dado cuenta, la primera es la que tiene como un final más feliz y más concluso, las otras siempre dan a entender que debe haber una secuela hasta que Jack recupere su barquito. Temo develarles otra espeluznante noticia, así que espero que vivan cerca de un hospital por si se desmayan, pero en este fic... No sale Chase Young, repito: NO SALE CHASE YOUNG. Todos los personajes ya salieron si es que no se acuerdan de la peli. Por lo que si hago la secuela que viene, involucraría más personajes de XS y de POTC, sería comprometerme para hacer hasta la tercera y me las arreglaría para que todo el mundo quedara feliz y contento. Aunque si lo prefieren de otra manera hasta la cuarta. Así que estas son las tres opciones y nuevamente vemos la pregunta.**

**¿Quieren que haga la secuela?**

**Sí, pero solo la dos y la tres (la cuarta quedó fuera de lugar...)**

**¡Sí, hasta la cuarta!**

**No, con la primera basta y sobra.**

**Si hago la segunda, Chase Young indudablemente será un personaje principal (si eres perspicaz ya sabes que rol tendría, porque es lindamente obvio). Vendrían otros más, junto con él. Aclaro otra cosa, si hago la cuarta, había pensado que el personaje de Angélica Teach (Penélope Cruz) sería Ashley (O Katnappe, como quieras llamarla, para más información búscala en internet), no arruguen esa cara y tírenme las piedras que quieran, pero creo que no se verían tan mal juntos... Lo digo, para que no fantaseen que sería Chase Young (pobrecito, solo porque tiene pelo largo no es una mujer, tampoco habría Chack, lamento volverlos a decepcionar). Así que mis queridos lectores, la decisión si este fic tendrá sí o no secuela es ahora su elección. Solo digan cuál de las opciones escogieron por un review. Como siempre digo, si les encantó comenta. Nos vemos en el próximo capi...**

**PST: ¿Sabían que se podían enviar correos anónimos, sin estar inscritos? Si hubiera sabido eso, tal vez no me hubiera inscrito... Pero que importa, hace tiempo que quería escribir esto. **


	7. Isla Yin & Yang

**7º**

**Isla Yin & Yang**

Jack y Raimundo se habían puesto a supervisar los miembros de la tripulación que había traído maestre Clay. Estaba a pie de la flota de Chucky Choo, lejos de la taberna y listos para ir. Un viento azotó suavemente el césped en aquel hermoso día soleado. Los miembros estaban puestos en fila, cada uno de ellos tenía un aspecto o caracterización peculiar.

-Deleite ante sus ojos estos miembros fieles al mando, estos hombres valen su peso en sal y están locos de remate, también

-¿Así que esta es tu tripulación? –Indagó Raimundo detallándolos. Uno de los hombres era un enano, pero a su lado había un hombre de edad madura con un perico sobre su hombro.

-¿Y tú eres...?

-Cotton, señor –Contestó maestre Clay.

-Bien Sr. Cotton, ¿Estaría dispuesto a aventurarse en este viaje, enfrentando los peligros e incluso hasta morir de seguro? –Inquirió Jack, el hombre no respondió, mantuvo su postura.

-Señor, no puede responder, le cortaron la lengua y entrenó al perico para que hablara por él –Explicó maestre Clay, Cotton abrió la boca, mostrando su lengua cortada, Jack puso una mueca- Nadie sabe como lo hizo.

-Bien, me dirijo al perico –Dio un paso hacia adelante- La misma pregunta.

-¡Gong Yi Tampai! ¡Gong Yi Tampai! –Graznó el ave.

-Para fines prácticos, creemos que significa "sí" –Tradujo maestre Clay.

-¿Satisfecho? –El capitán se dirigió a Raimundo.

-Ya comprobaste su demencia –Se encogió de hombros.

-¡¿Y qué ganamos nosotros? –Bramó uno de los tripulantes. Jack buscó entre las caras, quien pudo haber dicho eso. Se detuvo ante uno que tenía un sombrero con una pluma y cubría su rostro. Se lo despojó. Mostrando una maraña rubia, unos ojos azules y fisonomía femenina, aunque tenía el entrecejo fruncido. Jack la reconoció inmediatamente.

-¡Jessie! –Exclamó, pero ella lo cacheteó.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿No te merecías eso? –Indagó Raimundo a Jack, que seguía volteado.

-No, sí me lo merecía –Jessie asintió con la cabeza energéticamente tras de él.

-Hurtaste mi dragón –Gruñó ofendida.

-Fue un... –Jack se volteó, pero ella lo volvió a cachetear- Préstamo sin permiso –Dirigió su mirada de nuevo en ella- ¡Pero te lo iba a devolver!

-¡Pero no lo hiciste! –Rugió Jessie. Jack se refugió en sus brazos por si lo volvía a bofetear.

-Te conseguiré otro –Alegó a su defensa. Jessie alzó su dedo índice en tono de amenaza. Jack desanduvo por si acaso. "Y lo harás".

-Uno mejor... –Agregó Raimundo, Jack asintió- ¡Ese! –Señaló.

-¿Cuál es? –Indagó, al haberse volteado, se percató que se refería al Chucky Choo- ¡¿Ese? –Raimundo asintió, Jack se enderezó- Ese, ¿Qué dices? –Jessie llevó una mano a su mentón pensativa. "¡Claro!", aclamó. Los demás miembros asintieron conformes, yendo a bordo de la flota Chucky Choo. No sin antes de lanzarle una mirada de furia, Jessie, para colocarse el sombrero otra vez.

-No, es de mal augurio llevar mujeres abordo.

-Créeme –Dijo Jack mirado a maestre Clay- Sería peor no llevarla.

La flota tardó días en vagar por los mares caribeños, esos días se convirtieron en semanas cargadas de diluvios tormentosos que por poco tumbaba a la tripulación. Ellos hicieron lo posible para mantenerse ante la lucha contra el clima, saqueando el agua y resistiendo. La aventura se convirtió en una lucha por sobrevivencia. Jack solo miraba el radar y seguía persistiendo, aferrándose de las riendas. Raimundo resbaló cerca de maestre Clay.

-¿Cómo encontrar algo que no se sabe de su ubicación? –Preguntó Raimundo mojado totalmente, tratando de mantener el curso del dragón- Con un radar que ni sirve o apunta el norte.

-¡Así es, pero no queremos ir al norte! –Gritó, pues los rayos y la lluvia eran tan fuertes que ni siquiera se oía bien; Clay se dirigió hacia donde estaba Jack, su mirada enfocada al radar y sonriente- ¡Hay que descender, capitán!

-¡No, resistirá un poco más! –Sonrió triunfante Jack.

-¿A qué se debe su buen humor? –Preguntó gritando.

-¡Ya casi los alcanzamos! –Respondió.

* * *

Entretanto, en aguas más tranquilas y misteriosas rodeadas de una bruma fantasmal. El Ave del Paraíso había llegado a las recónditas costas de la Isla Yin & Yang, al hacer uso del Yoyo Yin y el Yoyo Yang, abriendo un portal durante siete días. Kimiko asomó la cabeza por la ventana. El aire era gélido. Se volteó frente a la tripulación de Hannibal.

-A desembarcar, primor –Dijo Tubbimura. En pequeñas naves individuales, Kimiko fue llevada atada a la isla con el medallón guindando de su cuello. Fueron a una cueva oculta al pasar por un oscuro túnel. También venía más atrás la flota del Capitán Jack Spicer. No solo había una neblina sino navíos y costales de huesos encallados eternamente en el mar. La tripulación se dispuso a echar una miradita.

-Calan los huesos al saber cuántos aventureros han perdido sus vidas en este paso –Comentó maestre Clay.

-¿Cómo Jack pudo crear semejante radar? –Preguntó Raimundo viendo a Jack de reojo.

-No muchos conocen la vez en que el Capitán Jack Spicer quiso aventurarse en busca de la Isla Yin & Yang, eso fue cuando lo conocí, era para entonces el capitán del Ave del Paraíso –Raimundo puso los ojos desorbitados, pero maestre Clay pareció no darse cuenta y siguió contando- ¡Él mismo lo construyó con sus propias manos, una de razón que lo hizo famoso! Es un genio con ideas descabelladas, si fuera por él toda su tripulación fuera de metal, a la que él llama "robot"... La leyenda cuenta que su primera tripulación fue hecha de ese metal y que los bautizó con el nombre de Jackbots, en su tiempo logró hacer cosas locas y fascinantes como la nave, los tenía sobre bocetos, pero cuando lo perdió todo, los bocetos desaparecieron en el mar... Tal vez por ello lo condecoraron como uno de los Señores Heylin's... Dice que el mejor amigo del hombre es el metal, sí señor, un hombre peculiar que también inventó ese radar... Vaya, rimó, compadre.

-¡¿QUÉ? –Interrumpió Raimundo, maestre Clay se atragantó con el ron- Creo que olvidó mencionar esa parte.

-Ahora ya no abre mucho la boca, aprendió de la peor manera –Contó Clay- Al tercer día de aventura, el segundo oficial al mando le dijo: "Si vamos a repartir todo, eso incluye la ubicación de tesoro", Jack compartió los mapas, y en esa noche... Ocurrió un motín –Hizo una pausa- Abandonaron a Jack en una isla, esperando que muriera, que enloqueciera por el calor.

-¿Así que esa es la razón por lo que él está...? –Indagó Raimundo, moviendo el índice de modo circular cerca de la sien.

-La razón no tiene nada que ver –Gruñó Clay- Cuando un guerrero es abandonado en una isla, se le da una pistola con una sola bala –Recalcó- No te sirve para cazar o pedir rescate... Pero después de tres semanas de sed y hambruna, esa pistola comienza a verse amistosa –Dijo- Pero Jack se escapó y conserva ese tiro, que lo guarda para su segundo oficial amotinado... Es otra razón que su nombre es oído de costa a costa, es un tipo muy persistente y que ha aportado más que nadie, en el mundo de los guerreros del Caribe.

-Hannibal Roy Bean –Dedujo Raimundo.

-Exactamente.

-¿Y cómo logró escapar?

-¡Pues te cuento: Jack se quedó vadeando durante tres días y tres noches hasta que las criaturas marinas se acostumbraran a su presencia, a la cuarta mañana, atrapó a dos tortugas marinas y construyó una balsa!

-¿Una balsa con tortugas marinas? –Preguntó irónico, maestre Clay asintió con la cabeza- ¿Y cómo las amarró? -Clay estuvo a punto de contestarle, pero ni él mismo sabía.

-Con pelo humano –Jack estaba tras de él, con los brazos cruzados- De mi espalda, ¡Nos quedamos aquí, muchachos! El Sr. Pedrosa y yo iremos en un pequeño bote hasta la isla.

-¿Qué pasa si ocurre lo peor, capitán? –Preguntó maestre Clay, yendo tras él.

-Atente al código –Dijo Jack.

-Claro, me atengo al código.

* * *

Los guerreros de Hannibal, pasaron por una gruta cargando centenares de cubos y baúles llenos de Shen Gong Wu. Los vaciaron sobre un montón de los mismos en el centro de una laguna donde se deslizaban gotas de agua por estalagmitas. Por arriba, un boquete por donde se turnaba el pase de la luz Yin & Yang (blanco y negro). La presencia de los miembros de la tripulación era entre gris-rosa durazno, entre ellos Kimiko. Era donde yacían los Shen Gong Wu, muchos de ellos se encontraban recolectados en una montaña y arriba de ellos un cofre. Acercándose mudamente por un atajo a la misma gruta, Raimundo y Jack en un bote pequeño. Raimundo sostenía una lámpara y Jack remaba. En ese atajo no solo había obscuridad sino calaveras...

-¿Qué código debe abstenerse Clay si sucede lo peor?

-El de guerreros, si un hombre se queda atrás, se deja atrás.

-No hay héroes entre los guerreros, ¿Verdad?

-A pesar de tu bajo concepto sobre los guerreros, te estás volviendo uno: Ayudaste a liberar a un guerrero, robaste una flota de la armada, viajaste con aventureros desde Isla Templo y no olvidemos tu obsesión con el tesoro –Desembarcaron a la orilla de la gruta, amarrando el bote cuando ya habían llegado.

-Eso no es cierto, no estoy obsesionando con ningún tesoro –Los dos pasaron por la gruta. Y se escondieron tras una roca para presenciara los guerreros del Caribe de Hannibal.

-No todos son de oro y plata, muchacho –Corrigió Jack, viendo a la chica que iba con ellos. Incontinenti se oyó la voz de Hannibal, Raimundo se asomó junto con Jack. Sus hombres al frente, pisando a cinco pies de agua. Hannibal tenía su armadura puesta, a su lado, Kimiko.

-Ha llegado el momento, caballeros, -Exclamó, lo vitorearon- Los Shen Gong Wu... ¡Están todos! –Lo aclamaron por cada palabra que decía- ¡Durante años hemos sido sometidos a pruebas y me han mostrado su valentía cientos de veces! –Indició- ¡Y otras cien más!... Nos castigaron a todos exageradamente por el crimen que cometimos –Lo afirmaron- ¡Y aquí, los Shen Gong Wu malditos de Dashi, en persona! –Hannibal pateó el cofre, mostrando el contenido del cofre, cientos de Wus- Y hasta el último hemos devuelto, ¡Excepto esa! –Señaló el medallón de Kimiko. Raimundo quiso saltar para protegerla, pero Jack lo detuvo. Llamando la atención de Hannibal, cuando rodaron monedas por la agitación entre ambos.

-Espera el momento oportuno –Masculló entre dientes.

-...Admiren el brillo maldito...

-¿Cuándo será? –Inquirió Raimundo- ¿Cuándo el momento sea más provechoso para ti? –Jack se fue a tomar otro ángulo, Raimundo le siguió. Jack se volteó, suspiró profundo para no agarrar un disgusto temprano. Se dirigió hacia el muchacho.

-Escucha, ¿Te he dado razones para que desconfíes de mí? –Suspiró Jack- Haznos un favor, aunque sea mucho para ti, quédate aquí y no hagas nada estúpido –Sonaba más una orden.

-... ¿Y quién pagará la sangre con los dioses paganos?

-¡LA DE ELLA! –La apuntaron los tripulantes. Kimiko sintió como su corazón parecía una bomba de tiempo, juraba oír cada latido por el tiempo que pasaba. Jack tomó otro ángulo.

-¿Saben lo que haré cuando termine la maldición?... –Comenzó Tubbimura.

-...Será comerme una rica manzana –Completó Hannibal, Kimiko bajó la cabeza más de la cuenta, rozando con los Shen Gong Wu- Conjurad la sangre anuladora –Tomó un alfanje, Raimundo se acercó por detrás y golpeó a Jack, dejándolo inconsciente.

-Lo siento, Jack, pero no dejaré que me uses –Hannibal le despojó el medallón, dándoselo a la chica, sosteniéndolo en la mano. Realizó un corte en la mano. La agitó. Y luego la obligó a soltar el medallón impregnado de su sangre. La empujó ligeramente. Los guerreros se quedaron quietos. Esperando algo. Hannibal extendió las manos como si esperaba que un polvillo mágico le cayera desde arriba. Pareció haber ocurrido nada.

-¿Dio resultado?

-¡No lo sé, alguien tiene que comprobar!

Hannibal puso los ojos en blanco y disparó a Tubbimura. Él puso los ojos fuera de la cuenca de sus órbitas. Vieron que la bala atravesó su cuerpo (incluyendo él mismo), pero se mantenía con vida.

-¡Sigues aquí!

-¡Pues claro que sí! ¡Qué atrevido!

-¡LA MALDICIÓN AÚN SIGUE!

Los guerreros empezaron a murmurar entre ellos, intercambiaron miradas y señalaron a los posibles culpables (especialmente a Tubbimura y a Vlad). Hannibal se sentía aún peor, jadeó terriblemente decepcionado, con gestos y tono de voz llena de loquera se dirigió a la chica: Tú, muchacha, ¡¿Tú padre era Raimundo Pedrosa? –Rugió, sacudiéndola como si fuera muñeca de trapo.

-No.

-¡¿Y qué hay con el yerro que vino hace diez años a Port Xiaolin, descendiente de sangre de Raimundo Pedrosa I? –Kimiko no respondió. Él la abofeteó energúmeno, ella rodó por la montaña de Shen Gong Wu. Los Guerreros del Caribe buscaban a un culpable, hasta culpar a Hannibal, responsable de todos sus males. Una discusión tremenda se desató en la que se disponían utilizar armas de verdad para una tortura y una muerte sangrienta. Fue cuando alguien le tocó el hombro, despertando a la joven, entreabrió los ojos y vio...

* * *

**A/N: Volví con un nuevo capi como se los prometí. Si han llegado hasta aquí, les informo que estamos a mitad del cuento o un capitulo que se nos interpone a la mitad. En este me pareció que se develaban la verdad acerca del Capitán Jack Spicer, decidí que él fuera el constructor del Ave del Paraíso y el radar de Shen Gong Wu para que se acercara a XS un poco más. Originalmente el capítulo se iba a llamar "El Gran Capitán Jack Spicer", pero como solo era un trozo y el resto transcurría en esta isla, decidí ponerle el nombre de la isla. Aclaro que Jessie, es un personaje de XS original, es la hermana menor de Clay, pero en este caso es una muchacha aspirante a ser una guerrera. Keiko, del capítulo anterior, era un personaje mencionado de XS (la mejor amiga de Kimiko). Y en vez de "viento en las velas", ¿Por qué no Gong Yi Tampai? Y el radar de Shen Gong Wu, si existe, el mismo Jack lo inventó para sustituir a Wuya en el episodio 13, si no me equivoco: In The Flesh, será en este caso la brújula mágica. En el capítulo siguiente: Una batalla área se acerca, un romance y un trato que pondrá a prueba la lealtad de Jack, si hay un buen hombre dentro de un guerrero del Caribe... Dios, parezco un tráiler. Bueno, por cierto concejito, en el siguiente capi voy a tratar de acercarlo a más a XS (porque debo equilibrar ambas historias, si alejo esta un poco de su trama se desequilibraría así que lo haré en el transcurso del fic), aunque si haré la secuela tengo varias ideas que lo acercarán más, y sobre los bocetos de Jack... Solo se sabrá de su paradero si Dios lo permite en el último capítulo, y si quieres que maestre Clay hable sobre las aventuras del Jack Spicer que conocemos (su historia medio la inventé yo para acercarlo a su afición al mundo tecnológico), házmelo saber. ¡Disfruten el capi y la decisión de su secuela, recuerden, está en sus manos! Hasta otro encuentro, mis camaradas.**

**PST: Escoge un número del uno al tres. ¿Sabías que si escoges el tres demuestra que eres un pervertido?... Voltéalo, mira lo que ves… Sí, me lo dijo un hipopótamo... Mentira, una compañera. ¿Y cuál número escogiste?... ¿EL TRES?... Pervertido (a)...**

**Aún sigo viendo chack, por Dios, ¿Se imaginan a Jack embarazado o a Chase vestido como una mujer? ¿O tal vez se imaginaron a Jack haciendo windsurf con dos tortugas marinas? Yo no puedo, al menos los primeros... ¿Y tú sí? **


	8. El Medallón Lunar

**8º**

_**El Medallón Lunar**_

Kimiko se sorprendió cuando Raimundo colocó una mano en su boca. Tomó el medallón y escapó con Raimundo. El ave los había visto. Justo cuando la tripulación se alzó en contra de Hannibal, a punto de degollarlo. El ave comenzó a graznar Hannibal se volteó, Kimiko no estaba y peor aún... El medallón tampoco. Inminentemente ordenó su busca, en su tono de hablar hosco. Los guerreros salieron corriendo, pero no hallaron nada, solo a Jack con un ligero desbalance por el golpe.

-¡Tú! ¡Debiste morir!

-¿Aún estoy vivo? –Tanteó su cuerpo, se volteó, pero lo arrinconaron, Jack soltó un grito de niña- Parle... Parlele-dum –Farfulló, los demás lo vieron aturdido- Parchita, chipar...

-¿Parley? –Preguntó Vlad.

-¡Eso! ¡Parley!

-¡Que un rayo parta al hijo de su madre que inventó eso!

-Los franceses –Dijo Jack, bajando la pistola de Tubbimura.

* * *

Raimundo había llevado sana y salva a Kimiko al Chucky Choo. Ambos pisaron el lomo del dragón. La chica retrocedió un poco atemorizada.

-No más guerreros –Jadeó Kimiko.

-Bienvenida a bordo, Srta. Kimiko –Saludó maestre Clay.

-¿Señor Bailey? –Preguntó extrañada. Maestre Clay prefirió no responderle. Se dirigió sin mirarla, volteándose hacia Raimundo.

-Muchacho, ¿Dónde está Jack?

-¿Jack? –Kimiko se volteó confundida, su pregunta se transformó en una afirmación, sus ojos irradiaban fuego- ¡Jack Spicer! –Le lanzó una mirada asesina a Raimundo. Él la tomó por los hombros.

-Se quedó atrás –Raimundo se llevó a Kimiko lejos. Maestre Clay lucía muy pálido y algo afligido, se dibujó en su cara una mueca. Ladeó la cabeza. Había que abstenerse al código.

-¡Volemos lejos de aquí, a sus puestos! –Ordenó Jessie. Entretanto, en la isla Yin & Yang, los guerreros llevaron a Jack ante Hannibal como dictaba el código del parley.

-¿Cómo diantres escapaste de la isla? –Gruñó Hannibal, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Cuando me abandonaron en ese pedazo inmundo de tierra, se les olvidó algo importante –Fijaron su vista en él- Soy el Capitán Jack Spicer, un genio maligno –Sonrió. Hannibal soltó un resoplido: Créeme no he olvido esa cuestión porque todos aquí sabemos quién eres –Hubieron risitas entre los miembros de la tripulación- Pero no cometeré esa pequeña falta, mátenlo –Ordenó, dándose la vuelta. Espadas y pistolas lo apuntaron. Jack lucía tranquilo.

-¿No les sirvió la chica, verdad? –Indagó infantilmente divertido.

-¡Alto el fuego! –Hannibal se detuvo y se volteó- ¿Sabes qué sangre, necesitamos?

-Conozco al chico –Sonrió Jack.

En el Chucky Choo, Raimundo le había contado lacónicamente todo a Kimiko, incluyendo el hecho cuando los oyó hablar a Jack y Clay, que lo había utilizado para recuperar el Ave del Paraíso, mientras ella se vendaba con un trozo de su vestido, la mano. Estaba furiosa.

-¿Cómo un hombre cambiaría una vida por una nave? –Masculló ella.

-Un guerrero –Susurró él, con solo verla así, le entraban ganas de tenerla entre sus brazos y asegurarle que todo había pasado- Déjame ayudarte –Sintiendo la vibra temperamental de la chica, lo agradeció- Cuando te capturaron, te apellidaste como yo, ¿Por qué? –La vendó cuidadosamente.

-No sé... –La tensión provocó que Raimundo halara demás. Kimiko soltó un gemido, retiró su mano.

-Lo siento, manos de herrero, son ásperas...

-No lo creo así –Raimundo había terminado de vendarla, acarició su mano con su pulgar, la medio soltó- No pares –Dijo ella en tono inaudible. Sus miradas se entrecruzaron, sus ojos brillaban.

-Kim -Musitó. Ambos se acercaron un poco más, sus frentes chocaron levemente. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, que respiraban el aliento del otro, él entreabrió los labios y a punto de reencontrarse con su boca. Él recorrió con un dedo la distancia de su barbilla hasta el escote de su vestido por delante se detuvo cuando pasó cerca del medallón. Ella se lo quitó y se lo entregó. Lo mantuvo entre sus manos, mirándola aturdido.

-Esto es tuyo.

-En el día del rescate creí que lo perdí, fue un obsequio de mí padre, ¿Por qué lo tenías?

-Porque temí que fueras un guerrero –Admitió- Hubiera sido terrible.

-No necesitaban tu sangre, era la de mí padre, mi sangre –Apretó el medallón con furia- Un guerrero, joder...

-Lo siento –Kimiko abandonó la estancia, dejó a Raimundo abatido por los pensamientos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, los capitanes se hallaban conversando a bordo del Ave del Paraíso, en el camarote privado del Capitán Hannibal Roy Bean.

-¿Así que quieres abandonarme en una isla con un nombre, hacerte con mi nave, dándome tu palabra del bueno y que te vea partir en mí nave?

-No... Quiero abandonarte en una isla, sin un nombre, y que me veas partir en mi nave, y a lo lejos te gritaré el nombre –Carcajeó Jack.

-Pero aún está el problema que me quedaré en la isla con un solo nombre, no creo en ti.

-Soy el único que no se ha amotinado; por lo tanto mi palabra vale -Sonrió Jack- Aunque debería darte las gracias porque si no me hubieras abandonado, estaría maldito como tú y toda tu tripulación... ¿Qué pequeño es el mundo, no lo crees? –Dijo, dándole una mordidita a la manzana. En ese instante, un miembro de la tripulación vino hacia ellos a avisar que estaban cerca del Chucky Choo. Hannibal levantó la mirada, brincó dentro de la armadura y se dirigió hacia los puestos de comando de la nave. Amplió la imagen según la pantalla. Ahí estaban. Jack se puso por delante de Hannibal.

-Te propongo una idea: ¿Por qué no izas la bandera blanca, me paso para el Chucky Choo y negocio para obtener el medallón lunar?

-Por esa misma actitud, dejaste de ser el Capitán del Ave del Paraíso –Concretó Hannibal- Es más difícil registrar a los muertos, llévenlo abajo, a la prisión.

Los contratiempos afrontaron la flota del Chucky Choo. Subiendo y bajando por los empujones del viento. Maestre Clay se dirigió a la coronilla del dragón del frente, dictando órdenes en acelerar toda la flota, pues sabía lo que venía tras la densa bruma y la silueta de la nave negra. Jessie fue uno de los encargados de guiar la flota a una velocidad mayor, invocar a los miembros. Kimiko asomó la cabeza: _¿Qué pasó?_

-El Ave del Paraíso nos está siguiendo –Contestó Jessie.

-Pero si este es el más veloz del Caribe –Objetó Kimiko.

-Dile eso cuando nos alcance –Gruñó Jessie.

-¿Podemos perderlos en los arrecifes? –Preguntó Kimiko, viendo el borde de las aguas.

-No queda mucho por llegar, solo necesitamos tiempo –Jessie asintió, y ordenó aligerar la flota- ¡Lo que es lastre, desháganse de eso!

Jack fue metido dentro de una prisión donde el agua se infiltraba. Aún quejándose de su suerte, pudo observar por un agujero que la tripulación del Chucky Choo dejaba una hilera de objetos a la distancia. Hannibal les ordenó a sus hombres apuntar misiles y proyectiles hasta descargar la artillería sobre su objetivo en mira. Raimundo sabía que ocurriría una batalla al cruzarse ambos.

-Había sido un buen plan, niña –Admitió Jessie.

-¡Clay! –Llamó Raimundo- Tenemos que defendernos, ¡Tenemos que pelear! –Jessie y Clay se le quedaron mirando- Hay que pelear con lo que sea –Clay asintió. Los hombres dispararían tomates si era posible contra la nave enemiga, como algunos de los proyectiles que tenían de reserva. Se prepararon. Maestre Clay asomó la cabeza.

-¡El Ave del Paraíso está cerca, nos disparará antes de que ataquemos!

-Detengámonos, hagámosle frente.

-¡Estás loca, niña! ¡Ustedes dos lo están! –Rugió Jessie. Maestre Clay sonrió.

-Tan locos como Jack, ¡Deténganse, hagámosle cara, apúrense o los usaré como cohete! –Rugió. Cada dragón se dio la media vuelta, quedando el arpón frente al Ave del Paraíso. Hannibal ordenó rodearlos. El enemigo estaba al adyacente. Listos para disparar.

-¡FUEGO! –Exclamaron Raimundo, Kimiko y Hannibal al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**A/N: Ni hao. Decidí dejarlo así para aumentar el suspenso. Sí ya sé, aún nada es más cercano a XS así como hay más diálogo que redacción (créeme que siempre mi redacción es extensa, lo que pasa es que no hay mucho que describir o es que estoy siendo floja en estos momentos, la nave de Jack no es un barco sino un vehículo aéreo que él maneja como en el episodio In The Flesh, entre otros), pero siempre cumplo mi palabra porque también tengo mi propio código de honor. Ya veremos lo que decide el tiempo como va esto. Mientras el destino lo quiera, mi historia y yo seguimos, y hablando de historia... Qué bueno-triste, una de mis historias favoritas llegó a su fin, pero por lo menos tuvo un hermoso final. Este no es mi capítulo más largo ni menos corto, sin embargo, aquí estamos. Ayer fue un día con muchas sorpresas y visitas, le agradezco los que han llegado hasta aquí y seguirán. **

**Lo prometido era deuda: Hubo un ligero romance entre Raimundo y Kimiko (cuando hablé de ellos, me salió la canción del titanic y no sé porqué, no sé porque el autor solo nos dejó unas insinuaciones, sí... Porque era para niñitos, esos niñitos ya son unos muchachones ahora, pero los dos besos "apasionados" fueron entre ellos dos, había "química" entre ambos y las personas los pusieron como pareja por los momentos de "coquetería y románticos", para más información véase XS, especialmente los episodios de The Dream Stalker, Saved Omi, o véase un video de la pareja en cualquier lado y te juntará todos los momentos de los dos juntos ya sea que no pasa nada o sí hay algo como los dos anteriormente mencionados… Es una pareja favorita especialmente para Norteamérica, a mí me gusta mucho, sino pasa nada en Xiaolin Chronicles, me quedaré con los brazos cruzados y echando humo por las orejas, por mucho que quiera demandarlos, me quedaré como astronauta parado…). **

**Lo de la batalla área (tenía razón cuando dije que se aproximaba, ya que lo deje para el capi que viene que va a estar más sabroso que un licuado de frutas porque se desvelará al descubierto un montón de sorpresas, secretos y de seguro Jack Spicer será más Jack Spicer) y hablando de él. **

**Sí, la lealtad de Jack Spicer empieza a ser juzgada por los lectores, aunque los que vieron la peli ya sospecharán de lo que viene... Que Jack Spicer o Jack Sparrow se parece o no se parece, esa es la cuestión. En mi humilde opinión comparten muchas características para hacerlos, como el resto del elenco, pero quería dejar a Jack claro por si algunos de ustedes se quedaron con cara de ver chicle en el zapato: Los Jack's son excéntricos (¿Un chico que está encerrado en el sótano de sus padres armando robots y un pirata que anda con ligero desbalance, su habla es un susurro y posee continuos gestos con las manos igual que yo?, por favor), y tanto como fans de XS y POTC creen que cada respectivo Jack es un amanerado, cuando no lo son... Otro punto, ¿Notaste que a los dos les gusta proclamarse? Jack Spicer no para de hablar que es un genio del mal y Jack Sparrow se autonombre capitán, parecen disco rayado en ese aspecto... También está el hecho que cuando la situación le conviene, le gusta pasarse al "bando ganador", que le hacen ojitos al otro para conseguir algo que quieren, te pongo un ejemplo de cada uno: Como este, Jack le hace ojitos a Barbosa para que no lo maten y pueden beneficiarse ambas partes cuando en realidad era una farsa inventada por él para derrotarlo y recuperar su barquito de papel, fingiendo "ser un traidor" a los ojos de Will; ahora Xiaolin, cuando fracasó ante Katnappe para ser el aprendiz de Chase y se unió a los monjes, fingiendo ser bueno, cuando todo ese cuentico se lo inventó él para obtener los Shen Gong Wu y dárselos a Chase para que lo aceptara en ser su aprendiz... Ambos son malos, pero tienen buen corazón (Jack Sparrow es un pirata, la peor criatura en los mares, pero ha sacrificado su vida muchas veces por las de Elizabeth y Will, un personaje más pintoresco que temido; al igual que Jack Spicer, es un villano persistente y molesto para los planes de otros porque se apega como tachuela en el zapato a Chase y a Wuya, por mucho mal que haga como el otro, que robe, engañe, etc. Él no se atreve a hacer algo malo a la hora de la chiquita, y es que ha ayudado a sus enemigos muchas veces)… Demonios, me llevé tres hojas aclarando y no seguiré más porque la lista se me hace larga si me pongo a buscar, no les quito tiempo, pero cuando fastidio... ¡FASTIDIO! Así que me despido rápidamente, un abrazo fuerte, pásenla bien, y nos vemos para un próximo capi. No olvides que si te gustó, no olvides comentar. Ya verán cómo se forma un arroz con mango ahí. ¡Nos vemos, aventureros! **

**PST: ¿Sabías que el tiburón es el único animal que no se enferma, ni siquiera de cáncer? Seguramente deseas convertirte en tiburón ahora que lo sabes, pero debemos aceptar lo que tenemos ¿No crees? **


	9. El Secreto Detrás de Jack

**9º**

_**El Secreto Detrás de Jack**_

Hubo un intercambio de explosivos entre ambos. Algunos tiros fueron certeros, alcanzado el cuerpo de varios hombres como a dragones se vieron obligados a montar sobre otro dragón, poco a poco había menos. La nave recibió golpes que casi la arrojan al mar. Tocó propulsores, las alas, compuertas de ataques hasta el vidrio de una escotilla. La batalla estaba intensa, de igual a igual.

-¡No agujeren mi nave! –Chilló Jack. De repente tuvo que agacharse cuando una bala de cañón corrompió la prisión. La puerta estaba abierta. Jack escapó. Los tripulantes abordaron el Chucky Choo. Los miembros tuvieron que luchar cuerpo a cuerpo y usar pistola, hasta la propia Kimiko para protegerse, manejó armas de fuego.

-¿Alguna otra brillante sugestión?

-Creo que es su turno –Rugió, escondida la joven.

-Ni Lucifer nos salvaría.

-¡Que se la lleven! –Jessie se acercó por detrás, tomó a Kimiko, apuntó la boquilla del arma contra la sien de la chica.

-A ella no la están buscando –Susurró Raimundo. En un momento imprevisto, el medallón se zafó de él, cayendo en las profundidades del mar. Raimundo se arrojó en su búsqueda antes de hundirse más. Justo después de otra embestida de ambos bandos. Raimundo no halló el medallón, cuando subió a la superficie, estaba demasiado lejos para volver al lomo del dragón. De los muchos que había, solo quedó uno. Escuchó un graznido, Raimundo giró sobre sí mismo, el ave de Hannibal tenía el medallón en su pico. Jack aprovechó toda la confusión y se fue al lado contrario.

-¡Jack! –Clamó Clay. Justo cuando iban a atacar a Kimiko por atrás, Jack detuvo al hombre.

-Eso es grosero –Kimiko le dio un golpe por la culata. Jack la alejó de un proyectil- ¿Dónde está el medallón?

-¡Rata! –Kimiko lo iba a abofetear, pero Jack la detuvo. Miró su mano vendada.

-Lo tiene el querido Raimundo.

-Rai –Kimiko se asomó por el lomo, lo vio- ¡Rai! –Extendió su mano para ayudarlo a subir.

-¡KIMIKO!

-¡Avecita! –Gritó Jack al ver el ave volar por el cielo hasta Hannibal. La siguió sin ver por dónde iba. Kimiko fue separada del borde por los guerreros. Raimundo tuvo que hacer resistencia para mantenerse a flote. Jack gateó por la tabla que lo condujo a la nave, cuando vio el ave y Hannibal con el medallón, al frente.

-Gracias Yang.

-No hay de qué.

-¡Tú no! Dije Yang, el ave se llama Yin & Yang –Se volteó a la tripulación- ¡Ha vuelto la esperanza! –Lo aclamaron. Los guerreros hicieron rehenes a los tripulantes del Chucky Choo. Atándolos a un mástil.

-Y si alguno de ustedes se atreve a decir la palabra "parley", le mutilaré la mano y me la comeré cruda –Dijo Tubbimura. Kimiko se zafó de la cuerda, correteando hasta la escotilla. Viendo cómo caía el último dragón de la flota. Los guerreros echaron una carcajada. Kimiko se dirigió hasta donde estaba Hannibal, totalmente enfurecida.

-¡Eres un hijo de puta!

-¡Bienvenida de nuevo, Srta.! La última vez se aprovechó de nuestra hospitalidad, pues debe devolvérnosla –La empujó con los miembros de su tripulación, que empezaron a manosear a la chica,

-¡HANNIBAL! –Éste alzó la vista, Raimundo abordó su nave aprovechando que estaban lo bastante bajo como para subir por la pantalla rota, apoyándose de la gran ventana, mojado por completo- Suéltela –Ordenó, Hannibal frunció el ceño sin comprender sus motivos.

-¿Qué tramas niño?

-¡Déjela ir! –Raimundo lo apuntó con su pistola

-Solo tienes un tiro y no nos mataría.

-No hagas nada estúpido –Rezó Jack. Raimundo se dirigió a la ventana, dirigiendo el arma mortífera debajo de su cuello: Pero yo sí –Kimiko iba a detenerlo, pero la retuvieron.

-¿Quién eres tú? –Preguntó Hannibal.

-¡Nadie! –Respondió Jack, yendo hasta él, bloqueándole su vista- Es un sobrino de un primo lejano de mi tía, tiene una hermosa voz, es un eunuco.

-Mi nombre es: Raimundo Pedrosa, mi padre era "Guerrero Shoku" y su sangre corre por mis venas –Dijo- Tendrán que obedecerme o tiraré del gatillo y su maldición será eterna.

-Exponga sus términos, joven Pedrosa –Dijo Hannibal, después de ponerse a pensar.

-¡Kimiko, libérenla!

-Sí ya lo sé, ¿Otra cosa? –Jack empezó a señalarse a sí mismo desesperadamente.

-¡La tripulación, no le hagan daño! –Concluyó.

-Hecho –Siseó sonriente Hannibal. Los guerreros estaban apuntando con sus espadas a Kimiko, obligándola a saltar por la compuerta hacia el mar caribeño, estando más o menos cerca de un islote.

-¡Hannibal, eres un mentiroso, dijiste que la liberarías! –Rugió Raimundo, tratando de llegar hacia él, de no ser porque fue retenido por los miembros de la tripulación.

-No me cuestione, accedí a liberarla, pero no especificaste cuándo y dónde –Le pusieron una mordaza, Hannibal carcajeó- Sería un lástima que algo tan bello y fino se desperdiciara –Se volteó- Así que devuélveme mi vestido antes de que te vayas –Kimiko se despojó de su vestido con el entrecejo fruncido, quedando solo con su canesú interior, "disfrútalo"- Aún está tibio –Sonrió, llevándoselo. Kimiko se volteó, un poco presurosa. Iba a saltar, hasta que la empujaron y cayó al agua. Jack iba a ser el siguiente.

-En realidad me gustaría evitar esto –Hannibal se acercó, con un brazo rodeó sus hombros.

-Jack, ¿No te diste cuenta? Esta es la isla donde te nombramos gobernador la última vez.

-No me di cuenta –Giró sobre sí mismo.

-Bueno, al menos que ingenies otro milagroso escape, pero no creo que pase –Lo miró, empujándolo a la tabla.

-La última vez, me diste una pistola, la quiero devuelta –Pidió, Hannibal la tenía entre manos- Oye, ya que somos, caballeros, me gustaría que me dieras dos pistolas...

-No, será una, mata a la chica y luego muere de hambre –Hannibal arrojó la pistola al mar. Jack se arrojó tras ella. La tomó y junto con Kimiko, nadó hasta llegar a la isla. Cojeando, exhaustos y jadeantes se voltearon hacia la nave, viéndola partir.

-Es la segunda vez que ese hombre roba mi nave –Jack se dirigió hacia adentro de la isla. Kimiko le siguió la pista.

-¡Tú otra vez estuviste en esta isla, podemos escapar como lo hiciste!

-¿Con qué punto y propósito, jovencita? –Se volteó, confrontándola- No creo que por debajo de tu corsé esté un dragón y el Ave del Paraíso se ha ido, en el momento que menos lo esperemos, el Sr. Raimundo morirá y no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo... –Se dirigió tras un árbol, tocándolo para ver si estaba hueco. Kimiko lo siguió, tenía que convencerlo.

-¡Tú eres Jack Spicer! Un genio invento de su propio ejército de hombres de metal, famoso por haber inventado la primera nave de los guerreros y prófugo de los siete señores Xiaolin, sin utilizar ni un tiro... La leyenda dice que tu sueño es dominar al mundo y este mar es la extensión de lo que tú eres, ¿Cómo escapaste?

Jack abrió una compuerta secreta cubierta por arena, entró bajando unas escaleras ocultas y empezó a sacar algo parecido a botellas: Para empezar, esta isla en su tiempo fue usada por contrabandistas de mercancía que me permitieron usar sus implementos para construir uno de los cacharros que dices que inventé, pero ni al caso sirvió –Jack sacó un par de botellas de ron- Hace tiempo que no han vuelto al negocio, creo que se lo debemos a tu amiguito el comodoro Omi –Añadió.

-¿Entonces ese es el secreto? ¡¿La gran aventura de Jack Spicer es pasar 3 días embriagado?

-Bienvenida al Caribe, mi amor –Jack le entregó una botella de licor. Kimiko tenía el ceño fruncido. Miró la botella. Se le ocurrió una idea.

* * *

Al transcurrir el día, en la noche, hicieron una fogata en la que Kimiko y Jack correteaban en círculos (bailando) con el ron a la mano.

-_Guerreros para siempre, ayudamos al débil, sacrificamos nuestra sangre, siempre hacemos lo correcto aún si matamos por honor... La, la, la ¡SÍ!_

-¡Adoro esta canción! Un clásico –Jack estaba borracho, se tiró al piso al lado de Kimiko- Cuando recupere el Ave del Paraíso, se la mostraré a la tripulación y la cantaremos juntos.

-Te convertirás en el guerrero más respetado por los guerreros y temidos por sus enemigos.

-No solo por mis enemigos sino del océano, de todo el mundo... Desde que tenía ocho años, quería conquistar al mundo porque me sentía débil e insignificante, mi sueño era la "tecnología" y quería llevarla hasta los confines de la tierra, pero a su vez me alejó de otro gran sueño... Ser libre como el Ave del Paraíso –Kimiko se recostó de su hombro.

-Debió haber sido horrible quedarse aquí –Comentó en un susurro.

-Sí, pero era porque no contaba con una compañía infinita –La estrechó de hombros, ella lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, se soltó.

-Capitán Jack Spicer, rehúso a seguir hablando porque creo que no he bebido lo suficiente –Interrumpió Kimiko, balanceó la botella- ¡Por la libertad!

-Te entiendo perfectamente, ¡Por el Ave del Paraíso! –Chocaron sus copas. Kimiko llevó apenas la boquilla a su boca. Jack bebió hasta no quedar nada. Desmoronándose en el suelo, perdiendo la conciencia.

* * *

Al día siguiente, él fue despertado por el olor a quemado. Cuando se percató que Kimiko estaba quemando todo. Jack corrió a su encuentro, intentando de detenerla. Pero era tarde.

-¡¿Qué te pasa niña? ¡¿Por qué quemaste la comida, la bebida y lo más importante: el ron?

-Uno: Porque eso sonsaca el lado más vil de los hombres –Kimiko se volteó enfurecida- Y dos: Esa señal es tan alta que no dudes que alguien la verá, toda la flota está buscando y si tenemos suerte, veremos dragones en el horizonte... Y si no haces algo productivo, no dudes que estaremos aquí por un largo rato –Kimiko se sentó en la arena. Jack nunca sintió tantos deseos de disparar a una mujer en toda su vida, solo se fue frustrado. Kimiko perduró en su fiel postura durante horas cuando oyó un ruidito. Siguió el sonido hasta encontrar a Jack, construyendo un tándem (bicicleta para dos personas) con una hélice arriba.

-Creo que los contrabandistas sí dejaron implementos para escapar...

* * *

**A/N: ¡Bienvenidos a bordo nuevamente, marineros! Aquí está el noveno capítulo, creo que solo faltan tres para que toda aventura termine. Lo último lo inventé yo para hacerlo a lo más Jack Spicer así como la leyenda que contó Kimiko, fiel a la trama, pero también a XS. Gracias por seguirme hasta aquí, este en especial a **_**Zhongda**_**. **

**Leí tu review, aquí está mi respuesta a todas tus dudas: Soy una persona que se considera una de las más grandes fans de XS, que al ver que no hay muchos fics en español tuvo que conformarse con leer los que estaban en inglés también. Curiosamente me enteré de Xiaolin Chronicles por esta misma página y no sé si te enteraste de los nuevs y viejos Xiaolin Rumor, pero lo diré: La serie será una obra producida en Canadá con interpretes de allá, van a cambiar bastantes cosas como el nombre de los Shen Gong Wu por derechos del autor así como el opening, la misma musiquita, pero de diferente visión. Y por los mismos derechos de autor, los personajes sufrirán grandes cambios y vendrán unos nuevos, como por ejemplo: La nueva versión de Dojo es un dragón amarillo, hay una mujer llamada Shadow que se comunica telepáticamente con Chase y al parecer tiene sus mismas ropas así que es mala también, hay una mujer rubia, pero se desconoce su función en XC, un monje que es más pequeño que Omi y se le hace llamar "Ping Pong" porque rebota como tal. Son rumores así que no te garantizo nada. Otra cosa que me enteré es que se entrenará en en primavera del 2013 y para colmo, no sé si Cartoon Network va a transmitir esa serie en ese mismo año, ya que lo más probable que se transmita en el 2014 (cosa que me enfurece mucho). Parece que la serie transcurre después de que nombran a Raimundo líder, aunque en otras fuentes aseguran que este es un universo paralelo (por así decirlo) en donde Omi es el líder, pero lo más insólito es que parte de la trama es que los monjes perdieron el templo y están buscando un apartamento para alquilar, que es el tuyo (lo del apto. Es mentira mía, pero parece que desaparecieron al Maestro Fung y al Monje Maestro Guan como a sus templos). Eso es lo que he sabido hasta ahora, y que el tráiler montado en YouTube (por lo visto lo volvieron a montar) fue porque el tipo se durmió en la computadora y dejó escapar eso, que no era un tráiler sino un WIP o como se llame así que la creadora tuvo que pedir disculpas a todo el mundo en Facebook. Jennifer Hale será la nueva Kimiko, y no me acuerdo como se llama el tipo de Chase y que la voz de Jack es solo un caso temporal mientras buscan a alguien. **

**En fin, gracias por votar, voy a terminar esta historia lo más que pueda porque tengo otra lluvia de ideas. Hoy mismo está montada otra historia completamente original, en base a un montón de historias que me vi recientemente y viejamente (City Hunter/Death Note/Una novela chimba que están pasando en mí país/el Conde de Montecristo/The Perfect Husband). Porque los latinoamericanos (por lo menos) no nos podemos quedar atrás y dejar que los estadounidenses sean los únicos que escriban, nosotros también tenemos que levantarnos y demostrar nuestro fanatismo. Y aunque no todo el mundo lea la historia, contaré con el apoyo de aquellos como tú que me respaldan. Porque Xiaolin está de vuelta como la fiebre de los fanáticos y hay que retumbar el mundo con eso. Ya verás la historia, no te la recomiendo si tienes mucha fiebre con Chase o Jack, o no toleras ver sangre y personajes morir, mis historias siempre tienen un poco de picante amargo, pero queda sabroso para mi gusto. Porque cuando licuas un drama, romance, angustia y crimen obtienes: "Cazador". **

**Hablando de Chase y Jack, "odio" el yaoi y el yuri, y en mi opinión personal creo que cada criatura debería aceptar su naturaleza como es y los "yaoi" es que quieren ser mujer (hasta lo hacen), Jack y Chase los hicieron hombres y prefiero que mantengan así su perfil, pero aprendí a tolerar los fans del yaoi con mi colega Valentina (que no es fan del Chack, pero sí MUCHÍSIMO del yaoi). A mí no me gustan las parejas hombres, cien por ciento heterosexual (sí, tal vez suene un poco racista). **

**No soy miembro del foro, lo he visto y leído muchas historias, pero decidí meterme por aquí. Gracias por estar leyendo la historia, me alegro que te guste. Yo aclaré lo del Jack, porque cierta persona dijo que era inequívoco que Jack Spicer fuera Jack Sparrow y en cuanto a Chase, (¿Davy Jones?) ¿Qué comes que adivinas?... Chase es un lagarto y el otro es un pulpo, los dos están "maldecidos" por su "rebeldía", quedaban muy bien juntos (no de yaoi sino para interpretarlo). Nuevamente gracias por comentar y me alegro que te gustó la historia, no seguiré hablando porque me llevaré toda la página. Y a usted, amigo lector, si le gustó no olvide comentar. ¡Hasta otra, compañeros! **

**PST: ¡ESTOY MUY EMOCIONADA QUE NO HE SALTADO TANTO DESDE QUE TENÍA OCHO AÑOS! ¡NO HE DEJADO DE GRITAR A LOS CUATRO VIENTOS QUE XIAOLIN ESTÁ DE VUELTA! Me metí en la página, DIOS ÉPICO… ¡ÉPICOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ÉL ESTÁ DE DEVUELTA. SENCILLAMENTE NO PUEDO ESPERAR... (Me tengo que ir para calmar mi exaltación, tú disfruta del capi)**


	10. Acepto

**10º**

_**Acepto**_

Al cabo de unos minutos, Jack y Kimiko montaron sobre el tándem.

-¿Seguro que esto funcionara?

-Primera regla: Hay que intentar –Empujando de los pedales, los dos sobrevolaron por el suelo hasta sobrellevarlo un poco más alto y tomar equilibrio, sin un rumbo establecido.

-Debemos encontrar una flota de la armada.

-¡Ay sí, el comodoro Omi! ¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁ ÉL AHORA?

-¡Allá abajo, detenlo! –Exclamó Kimiko emocionada, echando un vistazo hacia abajo.

-No sobreviviremos a esto, lo que me recuerda a la segunda regla: Nunca confíes en un guerrero, ¡No sé cómo detenerla! –Dijo él. Kimiko no pudo evitar ocultar su enojo, así que pasó rato gritándole. No obstante, el "motor" se detuvo, los dos se desplomaron tres metros, aterrizando en el lomo del dragón. Ambos fueron atendidos por los soldados de la armada y el Sr. Tohomiko que abrazó a su hija fuertemente.

-Tenemos que rescatar a Raimundo.

-De ninguna manera, estás a salvo y es lo que importa, no tenemos culpa que se dedicara a ser un guerrero –Susurró el Sr. Tohomiko.

-¡No es cierto! Hizo todo eso para que no me pasara algo malo.

-Sí me permite la osadía de expresar mi humilde opinión, el Ave del Paraíso, estaba escorándose hasta los imbornales, su velocidad es baja –Susurró Jack, dirigiéndose a Omi- Piense, el Ave del Paraíso es la amenaza de verdad en el Caribe, ¿Piensa desaprovechar esa oportunidad? –Dijo mirando de reojo a Kimiko.

-Debe recordar que sirvo a otros, no solo a mí por más que quiera –Se dio la vuelta.

-¡Comodoro Omi debe hacerlo por mí! Hazlo como un regalo de bodas –El Sr. Tohomiko parecía más que feliz, el comodoro se volteó exaltado- Acepto ser su esposa.

-Kimi... ¡¿Es en serio, Kimiko? –Preguntó su padre.

-¿Una boda? ¡Amo las bodas, ron por todas partes! –Comentó Jack, el comodoro frunció el entrecejo- Disculpe señor, grilletes... Por favor.

-Sr. Spicer, acompañará a estos finos caballeros y los conducirá a la Isla Yin & Yang, luego contemplará el significado de "callado como una tumba", ¿Me expliqué con claridad?

-Igual que siempre –Los soldados lo tomaron de brazos y se marcharon.

* * *

Entretanto, los tripulantes a bordo del Chucky Choo eran prisioneros del Ave del Paraíso, junto con Raimundo. Tubbimura y Vlad trapeaban el piso. "¡Que quede limpio!", graznó el ave. Clay repitió para ellos lo que quiso decir, recibió un coletazo. Raimundo se asomó.

-¿Así que conocían a mí padre? –Inquirió Raimundo.

-Sí, lo conocimos –Contestó Tubbimura, después de un rato- Al Guerrero Shoku no le gustó lo que se le hizo a Jack: El motín y todo eso, se negó a seguir el código y por eso él te envió el medallón, dijo que merecíamos sufrir la maldición.

-Estúpido infeliz –Gruñó Vlad. "Un gran hombre", protestó maestre Clay.

-Al capitán no le agradó eso y lo amarró a una nave con su ropa, lo único que quedó de él, fue verlo hundirse en el fondo del mar, en el oscuro olvido –Contó Tubbimura- Más tarde, nos dimos cuenta que su sangre rompía la maldición.

-Eso es irónico –Vlad y Tubbimura rieron siniestramente.

-¡El muchacho, tráiganlo! –Hannibal apareció de la nada y les entregó las llaves.

El comodoro Omi, Jack Spicer y algunos de sus hombres fueron en un dragón mudamente adentrándose a la isla Yin & Yang. Examinaron el lugar con un catalejo el Ave del Paraíso.

-Si atacamos, nos emboscarán.

-Al menos que usted los embosque primero, entraré a convencer a Hannibal, ellos correrán hasta sus naves –Sugirió Jack- Usted y sus hombres van de vuelta en su dragón y los vuelan en pedazos, no perderá nada –Apoyó su brazo del hombro del comodoro, él se apartó.

-Nada que pueda perder.

-Pero tenga en cuenta que expone un grave riesgo a su tripulación, incluyendo a la futura esposa del comodoro –Dichas estas palabras, los soldados confinaron a Kimiko, llevándola a Port Xiaolin.

-¡Suéltenme, hay algo que tiene que saber el comodoro, hay una maldición que hacen los guerreros inmortales!

-Descuide, él ya sabe de la información, una sirena subió y se lo contó –Se burló uno de los soldados.

-¡Pregúntenle a Jack Spicer! –Chilló Kimiko.

* * *

En la gruta llegaron los guerreros del Caribe con Raimundo al lado. Esta vez no cometerían errores. Lo llevaron hasta el cofre abierto, Hannibal se colocó a su adyacente. Jack se coló entre todos ellos tal como lo dejó el comodoro a pie de la gruta.

-Imposible –Gruñó Hannibal.

-¿Y Kimiko? –Inquirió Raimundo, medio alzando la cabeza.

-Está a salvo como lo prometí, ella aceptó en ser la esposa de Omi como lo prometió y tú morirás como lo prometiste –Le dijo Jack- Y todos somos hombres de palabra, exceptuando a Kimiko, porque es una mujer.

-No sé a qué viene todo esto –Hannibal bajó la cabeza de Raimundo, poniendo el alfanje en su cuello.

-¿En verdad quieren matarlo?... Como quieras... Será tu fin –Dijo indiferente.

-En verdad quiero matarlo, pero ¿Por qué no lo haría?... Sé que me voy a arrepentir de todo esto –Puso los ojos en blanco.

-Porque allá afuera está toda la flota del comodoro Omi, buscándote –Los guerreros intercambiaron miradas, un poco amedrantados y sorprendidos, pero ahí estaban esperando una señal- Esto es lo que harás: Mandas a tus hombres abordar la flota, ellos hacen lo suyo y en un dos por tres obtendrás dos "naves", armarás tu propio flota, ¿Pero qué pasa con el Ave del Paraíso? Me haces capitán, te daré el 10% de lo que robe y todos te conocerán en el Caribe como comodoro Hannibal.

-Y supongo que no querrás que mate al mozo.

-No, mata al joven, solo que no ahora sino cuando el momento sea adecuado –Se acercó a él, tomó cinco Shen Gong Wu- Hasta que hayan muerto Omi y sus hombres, uno por uno –Vació los cuatro Shen Gong Wu, excepto uno, que escondió bajo la manga.

-Lo planeaste todo cuando te dije mi nombre –Masculló entre dientes Raimundo.

-Sí.

-Quiero el 50% de tu botín –Exigió Hannibal.

-¡15%!

-¡40%! –Refutó Hannibal.

-20% -Decidió finalmente Jack- Y tu Shen Gong Wu, el mobi, ¿Trato?

-Acepto –Ambos estrecharon sus manos.

-¡Todos a las naves! –Gritó Jack con un gesto, pero no se movieron- ¡Ay! Me olvidaba que tú hacías eso –Se disculpó untando las manos.

-Señores, hagan lo suyo –Ordenó Hannibal. Los hombres dieron la media vuelta, yéndose hasta adentrarse en las aguas profundas. "¿No van a las naves?", Hannibal carcajeó entre dientes. Disimuladamente se infiltraron en el agua mientras la luna mostraba su verdadera forma. Aprovecharon en abordar la flota del comodoro Omi, quien se encontraba junto con otros hombres frente a una artimaña hecha por los mismos guerreros. Vlad y Tubbimura se disfrazaron de mujeres, cubriéndose con paraguas. No creyeron que formaban parte de la tripulación y no las atacaron. El Sr. Tohomiko se dirigió a su hija.

-Kimiko, siento que has tomado la decisión correcta, estoy orgulloso –Admitió- Pero tomar una decisión correcta con motivos inequívocos podría ser bien incorrecta, Kimiko... ¿Estás ahí? ¿Oíste lo que te dije? –Movió su hombro, era un muñeco, Kimiko se había fugado. Los guerreros se habían movilizado calladamente acercándose a la cabeza principal, liquidando a los hombres que les interponían al frene. Pero un movimiento desprovisto provocó que quedara a la vista la trampa. Los hombres de Omi a bordo de la flota se dieron cuenta de la emboscada. Inminente comenzó una matanza en las que llevaban las de ganar los guerreros del Caribe por la maldición, uno tras otro iban desmoronándose. Ni las espadas o balas les afectaban.

* * *

-Jack debo admitir que te conocía, pero eres bien difícil de predecir –Dijo Hannibal al verlo rebuscar entre los Shen Gong Wu.

-Porque soy deshonesto y los deshonestos siempre hacen cosas deshonestas, de lo que debes de preocuparte son de los honestos pues que nunca predecirás cuando van hacer algo estúpido –Jack desarmó uno de los hombres que se quedaron con ellos y lo tumbó, arrojó la espada a Raimundo, liberándose. Pronto comenzó a luchar contra todos los guerreros del "comdoro". Hannibal desenvainó su espada y colisionó con la de Jack, lucharon tratando de hacer retroceder el otro, las entrelazaron.

-Este será tú fin –Dijo Hannibal al detenerlo, lo empujó.

* * *

**A/N: Fin del capi número diez. Corto, lo admito, empero es una estrategia del autor dejar la parte más emocionante para que lo sintonicen en el próximo capi que decidí ponerlo para centrar el fin de la batalla. Ayer no actualicé porque una morsa distrajo toda mi atención, aquí estoy. ¡Enhorabuena, ayer fue mi día de más visitas por mi otra historia que me está quedando para chuparse los dedos! Si Dios quiere, posiblemente aumenten posteriormente. Bueno no tengo que aclarar nada porque casi todo está aclarado ni nada nuevo puse aparte del tándem. Si voy hacer la secuela, lo haré luego de terminar "El Cazador de la Ciudad" así me dará el tiempo para refrescar mi memoria empezando a "estudiar", porque tomar ideas de POTC tiene su tiempo, en cambio la otra tiene su tiempo normal porque es original. Si vuelvo a temporadas de escuelita en medio de mi escrito, las actualizaciones serán más lentas por el transcurso del tiempo, incluso puede llegar a posponerse hasta Diciembre. No hablemos de eso. Ustedes disfruten del capi, no olviden comentar. ¡Nos vemos dentro de poco!**

**PST: Yo soy una persona que ni yo misma me comprendo, adoro ver las artes marciales (es una razón por las que me gusta XS), pero me deprimen porque no puedo hacer eso y aún así lo tolero. Parezco masoquista, pero me conozco y no lo soy. Esa morsa de las que les hablé dice que soy sádica, pero no lo soy porque no pude ver sin despegar ojo la película "El Fotógrafo" (no te la recomiendo si no eres sádico, propenso a ataques cardíacos, a vomitar, a tener pesadillas, a tener alucinaciones, yo porque me salté todas las partes sangrientas y eso que vi algunas). Una colega dijo que soñó que ella y yo éramos las protagonistas, recreando toda esa horrenda película y el fantasma que nos atormenta era un tipo de mí novela, que es muy parecido a Clay... ¿Qué harías tú si estás en tu cama durmiendo, asomas la cabeza y ves la cabeza de Clay, palída, sudorosa, con los ojos desorbitados y la sangre chorreándole por la frente, mirándote, cerca de tu cama? ¿O qué harías si estuvieras en un baño público, se te acaba el papel y una mano... te pasa... el papel? No te contaré más porque me caes bien... **

**¿Clay te asusta? No me culpes si la ves o tienes el sueño, pero en serio ¿Clay asusta? O bueno, te dejo con esa "reflexión". **


	11. La Maldición de los Shen Gong Wus

**11º**

_**La Maldición de los Shen Gong Wus**_

Kimiko penetró valientemente en el Ave del Paraíso, con cuidado se acercó hacia la prisión donde estaban los tripulantes del Chucky Choo, luego de confundir a los atolondrados hombres de Hannibal.

-Srta. Tohomiko –Susurró maestre Clay.

A pesar de estar perdiendo ante los cadavéricos guerreros, tocaron la alarma para alertar al comodoro Omi y sus soldados acompañantes, se dieron media vuelta.

-¡Devuelta a la flota! –Rugió el comodoro. Pero para entonces se apoderaron de la artillería, misiles, proyectiles... Y arremetieron sin piedra en contra del comodoro Omi y sus soldados para hundirlos en el mar.

Jack fue derrumbado en el piso, en medio de su lucha con Hannibal.

-No lograrás vencerme –Refunfuñó Hannibal, bajando el arma. Jack se levantó y clavó su espada en el frijol transformado en monstruo. Puso los ojos en blanco, desenclavó aquella arma y la incrustó en el pecho de Jack. Se tambaleó con ojos desorbitados. Hasta develarse en la luz de la luna. Todo un cuerpo cadavérico, Hannibal estaba frustrado.

-Interesante –Se examinó a sí mismo, sacó la moneda de la mantis- No me pude resistir –Sonrió.

-¿Ahora que sigue Jack: una batalla entre inmortales hasta el fin del mundo, el Armagedón?

-Si quieres ríndete –Hannibal, por supuesto que no, su batalla prosiguió, trasladándose por toda la gruta, derribándose y jamás desistir. Con la suerte de su lado, el comodoro Omi y su tripulación no fue alcanzada por los ataques de los guerreros y abordaron nuevamente su flota. Kimiko liberó a la tripulación y la ayudaron a echar por la borda a los guerreros que custodiaban la nave.

-Raimundo está en la isla, hay que ir con él –Kimiko se percató cuando se dio cuenta que se encontraba sola- ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué no me ayudan?

-Ya todo acabó.

-Cotton tiene razón, ya tenemos la nave que nos prometió Jack.

-¡¿Qué? Son guerreros del Caribe, olvídense del maldito código, no son reglas sino una guía, no deben traicionar su naturaleza –Refunfuñó Kimiko, los guerreros intercambiaron miradas, pero declinaron en ayudarla y la dejaron a pie de la gruta maldita.

-Mierda –Masculló entre dientes Kimiko. Los guerreros tomaron la nave y se fueron. Tanto como los hombres de Omi se unían en la pelea contra los cadavéricos hombres. Raimundo se desplomó, un guerrero lo volcó y lo apuntó con su espada: Te enseñaré lo que es sufrir.

-¿Quieres saber lo qué es sufrir? ¡Intenta usar un corsé! –Kimiko lo golpeó con un bastón (el primer objeto que encontró) y ayudó a levantar a Raimundo con el mismo, vio a Jack y a Hannibal peleando- ¿Con quién está Jack?

-¿Por el momento? De nuestro lado –Dijo. Kimiko y Raimundo lucharon con los guerreros inmortales hasta más no poder. Atrancaron a los tres en el bastón, colocaron una bomba en el buche de uno de ellos y los empujaron. Apenas los huesos saltaron por todas partes. Raimundo se dirigió al cofre con el medallón en su mano y con su espada se hizo un corte en la mano. En medio de la batalla, Jack le tiró la moneda de la mantis. Hannibal lo apuntó con su pistola. Kimiko se detuvo. Jack le disparó a Hannibal, adelantándose. Él se volteó.

-10 años cargaste esa pistola y desperdiciaste el tiro.

-No lo desperdició –Raimundo soltó la moneda de la mantis y el medallón lunar manchado de su sangre, cayendo al cofre junto con los otros. Hannibal dirigió una mano sobre su torso donde brotó sangre. Jack se le quedó viendo, Hannibal tenía los ojos fuera de sus órbitas.

-Que frío... Siento –Hannibal se desmoronó junto con los Shen Gong Wus, muerto.

Mientras tanto, los guerreros pararon de luchar al ver su forma humana frente a la luz de la luna, algunos se desplomaron muertos. Los demás fueron arrinconados por el comodoro y sus hombres, se vieron obligados a tirar sus armas al suelo, rindiéndose al instante.

-La flota es nuestra, caballeros –Dijo el comodoro Omi con una sonrisita.

-¡HURRA! –Vitorearon los soldados.

Kimiko se quedó viendo los Shen Gong Wus, Raimundo se acercó por detrás. Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron un poco. La tensión entre ellos se rompió cuando Jack veía y arrojaba los Shen Gong Wus que les interesaba.

-Rai, hay que regresar.

-Tú novio querrá saber que estás bien -Balbuceó Raimundo. Kimiko asintió y se marchó. Raimundo se le quedó mirando como un sueño perdido. Suspiró. Jack se le acercó, cargado de Shen Gong Wus: El casco de Jong, los anteojos de cristal, el velo de sombras y el tercer brazo. Le susurró al oído.

-Sí querías decirle algo, este era el momento oportuno, ahora llévame a mí nave –Ordenó.

Raimundo, Kimiko y Jack fueron lejos de la gruta. Los guerreros se hallaban lejos con la nave de Jack, habían desaparecido tras la bruma, dejándolo a su suerte.

-Lo siento Jack –Se disculpó Kimiko.

-No, ustedes hicieron lo correcto.

* * *

Los tambores resonaron por los soldados. De regreso a Port Xiaolin, todos con implacable apariencia. Estaban frente un pelotón a punto de ahorcar a Jack, quien se encontraba en la horca. Kimiko, el Sr. Tohomiko y el comodoro Omi estaban como unos espectadores de la ejecución penal de Jack. Raimundo se había colado entre los demás, vestido formalmente.

-Jack Spicer...

-Capitán Jack Spicer.

-...Sepa que se le acusa de cometer crimines de naturaleza siniestra contra la Corona, de los cuales serán mencionados los más atroces... –Raimundo miró hacia Jack, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Kimiko- ...Contrabando, robo...

-Esto no es justo –Masculló entre dientes Kimiko.

-El comodoro Omi cumple con la ley, igual que nosotros –Argumentó el Sr. Tohomiko.

-...Hacerse pasar por un soldado de la armada, fingir ser un clérigo –Jack se rió por debajo- Volar con bandera falsa, incendiar, secuestrar, saquear -Un papagayo multicolor voló por el cielo, despertando la atención de Raimundo- Cazar ilegalmente, bandolerismo, hurtar, depravación, perversión e ilegalidad general y es por estos crimines, que se le sentenció ser colgado al cuello hasta la muerte, que Dios se apiade de su alma –Raimundo se acordó de las palabras de Jack, dirigiéndose a Kimiko aunque sea por última vez.

-Sr. Tohomiko, comodoro, Kimiko –Ella bajó la mirada- Debí decírtelo cuando te conocí… Te amo… –El Sr. Tohomiko y el comodoro miraron a Kimiko, volteándose hacia ella, se le quedó mirando. Raimundo se fue. Empezó a empujar a las personas, desenfundó su espada y la gente comenzó a gritar, llamando la atención del comodoro.

-¿Qué pasa? –Kimiko miró el ave y se desmoronó, "no respiro", una perfecta distracción. En las que cayeron su padre y el comodoro al atenderla. Se levantó justo cuando bajaron la trampilla para ahorcar a Jack. Raimundo arrojó su espada, Jack sostuvo sus pies de la hoja. Raimundo desvainó otra espada, luchando contra el verdugo, cortó la soga que sujetaba las muñecas de Jack. Raimundo empujó al verdugo y se fue junto con Jack.

-¡Ay Kim! –Suspiró el Sr. Tohomiko al ver la treta de su hija. Con la soga, hicieron pasarla por los pies de los soldados, abatieron a un buen número hasta verse rodeados por completo por los soldados de la armada, incluyendo el propio comodoro. Cuando ellos se dirigían al acantilado donde Kimiko cayó la otra vez. No podían luchar contra todos. El Sr. Tohomiko, Kimiko y el comodoro Omi abrieron paso.

-Siempre me imaginé que alguien lo ayudaría en su fluctuoso escape –Dijo él- Pero jamás tú.

-En nombre de Port Xiaolin te otorgué clemencia, ¿Y así la pagas? Aliándote con ese... ¡Es un guerrero del Caribe! –Chilló el Sr. Tohomiko.

-Y un buen hombre –Completó Raimundo- Si lo único que logro es que cuelguen a dos en vez de uno, así será, tendré la conciencia limpia por lo menos.

-Recuerde cuál es su lugar –Gruñó el comodoro Omi.

-Está aquí, en medio de usted y Jack –Tiró su espada al piso. Kimiko avanzó, poniéndose de su lado y tomándole la mano, se miraron brevemente.

-Y el mío.

-Kimiko... –Susurró el Sr. Tohomiko- Bajen las armas, ¿No escucharon? ¡Bajen las armas! –Bajaron sus escopetas los soldados. El comodoro Omi estaba aturdido.

-¿Esto es lo que en verdad dicta tu corazón? –Farfulló.

-Lo es... –Respondió Kimiko viéndolo a los ojos. Jack alzó la cara, notando la presencia del perico, se encaminó a donde estaban el Sr. Tohomiko y el comodoro Omi.

-Bien, creo que esto va pintado bien –El Sr. Tohomiko apartó la cara- Les espera un lugar espiritual, ecuánime y humanitario –Se acercó al comodoro Omi, firme como roca- Solo te quiero decir que eras el favorito y yo siempre lo apoyé a usted –Se alejó- Kimiko... –Ella se volteó- Lo nuestro no hubiera funcionado, lo siento... ¡Y Raimundo! -Kimiko se encontraba confundida, el joven volteó- Bonito traje –Se aferró al peñasco, lo acorralaron- ¡Amigos, este día lo recordarán como el que...! –Jack cayó por el acantilado por su desbalance. Ellos trataron de detenerlo.

-Tonto, lo encarcelaremos cuando salga –Dijo un soldado al oírlo gritar como niña mientras caía al mar. Jack salió a la superficie. Justamente ellos divisaron de una nave negra que se acercaba a Port Xiaolin sin un humo acompañante. Jack nadó hasta el Ave del Paraíso que esperaba a su capitán y creado a la vez.

-¿Cuál es su plan de acción, señor?... ¡Señor! ¿Señor?

-Podría ser raro que un caso justo demande un acto digno de un guerrero –Comentó el Sr. Tohomiko- Puede que ese acto sea lo indicado –Omi asintió con la cabeza, después de que su mirar se perdiera en el horizonte al verse confrontado por la espada y la pared.

-Joven Pedrosa –Se volteó, Raimundo miró a Kimiko que parecía angustiada.

-Aceptaré las consecuencias de mis actos –Se dirigió al comodoro, él desenvainó la espada que Raimundo había creado para él como encargo del Sr. Tohomiko.

-Es una hermosa hoja –La blandió- Espero que el joven que la forjó cuide cada aspecto de su vida –La volvió a enfundar. Raimundo asintió.

-Gracias.

-¡Comodoro! ¿Y Spicer?

-Démosle un día de ventaja –El comodoro Omi se retiró con sus hombres como si nada.

-¿Este es el camino que escogiste? –Preguntó el Sr. Tohomiko mirando a su hija- Después de todo, es un armero –Sonrió como si no hubiera cambiado nada.

-No padre, es un guerrero –Dijo Kimiko antes de ver a su padre partir. Ella le sonrió a él y se inclinó un poco hacia él. Raimundo le devolvió la sonrisa, tomó el rostro de la muchacha entre sus manos y ambos compartieron un apasionante beso, siendo de testigo el alba.

* * *

Una compuerta se abrió para recibir a Jack, su tripulación lo esperaba, todos reunidos. Jack fue hacia donde estaban ellos.

-Creí que ustedes se apegarían al código.

-Son más guías que reglas –Contestó maestre Clay, sonriente lo ayudó a levantarse. Cotton le entregó sus gafas. Jessie su abrigo negro, ayudándole a ponérselo sobre sus hombros.

-Capitán Jack Spicer, el Ave del Paraíso es suyo –Jessie le cedió el puesto de alto comando.

Jack se sentó sonriendo, acarició el pasamano: ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ¡A sus puestos! -Todos corrieron a sus respectivos lugares para dirigir el Ave del Paraíso. La compuerta se cerró. Esa nave tomó un poco de impulso hacia arriba y se alejó de Port Xiaolin. Hacia una nueva aventura regida por el capitán Jack Spicer, no sabía cuál, pero se le ocurriría una.

-Llévame al horizonte –Miró su radar escondido en su bolsillo, mirando hacia más allá de la distancia- La, la, la... Guerreros para siempre, así es –Volvió a guardar el radar mientras él y su fiel tripulación desaparecían en un fulgor de luz.

**Fin.**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Dirigida por AliceXS**

**Producida por AliceXS**

**Escrita por AliceXS**

**Basada en "Piratas del Caribe: La Maldición de la Perla Negra"**

**Cast (por relevancia):**

**Jack Spicer como CAPITÁN JACK SPARROW**

**Hannibal Roy Bean como CAPITÁN HÉCTOR BARBOSA**

**Raimundo Pedrosa como WILL TURNER**

**Kimiko Tohomiko como ELIZABETH SWANN**

**Omi como COMODORO JAMES NORRINGTON**

**Clay Bailey como MAESTRE JOSHAMEE GIBBS**

**Toshiro Tohomiko como GOBERNADOR WEATHERBY SWANN**

**Tubbimura como PINTEL**

**Vlad como RAGETTI**

**Y**

**Jessie Bailey como ANAMARÍA**

**Gracias a Dios por iluminar mi camino, gracias a mis padres por ser mi mayor fuente de inspiración y jamás soltar mi mano en mi camino a hacer lo que soy y gracias a ti por leer y ser un motivo para seguir adelante. Seguramente dirás que estoy siendo una empalagosa, pero así siempre será el final de mis escritos (al menos que sea una saga) y con un FIN, porque es el final épico de cada historia, no por la palabra sino que este trayecto llegó a su final, lo aprendí viendo una película. Xiaolin Showdown, también le doy gracias a la creadora por ser uno de mis héroes que también extraordinariamente me inspiró a escribir, no me importa si todas las historia que escribo sean de XS, pero es que los adoro (créeme hay fans más locos que yo, hay una chama que se escapó de su casa a abandonarlo todo hasta los estudios por ver un cantante y no conseguir entradas para ver su concierto, no me sorprende que se suicide si se casa con otra o él se muere primero). **

**Ahora son piratas; en la tarde son unos agentes especiales/criminales; mañana son príncipes, princesas y hechiceros, pasado mañana son residentes de un apartamento y todos son vecinos, no te sorprendas si hago una telenovela con ellos; y a la semana, solo Dios sabrá que se me ocurrirá. Le agradezco a los que hayan llegado hasta aquí y les doy un cariñoso mensaje: "No pierdas la inspiración". Nuevamente gracias amigo lector, me despido hasta una nueva historia. ¡Hasta la vista, bucaneros de agua dulce! **


End file.
